Love Isn't Accidental
by Starry Sky Tsuki and Tai-chan
Summary: AU Yullen Allen is an arranged marriage with Tyki Mikk. Seriously? An arranged marriage at this day and age? Allen doesn't like Tyki either, but Tyki loves her. Will she escape his hornyness? Who'll become her modern prince charming?
1. Meeting Condom

Love Isn't Accidental

I wanted to make an arranged marriage fanfic. I love Yullen. I do, it's my crack, you know? I can't read Laven, LavixKanda, or TykixKanda anymore without screaming bloody rape, Lavi or Tyki are fucking bastards for giving Kanda rape drugs, or just wanting to kill someone. I LOVE Lucky though, for some strange reason. No, only Yullen or Lucky for me. I only RARELY like Poker Pair, though, like 'Falling in love in ten days flat' (the title is something along those lines). What a wonderful world! ~

"Allen!" Allen turned around, her long silver hair fanning out behind her.

"Yeah?"

"Tyki wants to see you. He said to meet him in your room." Allen grimaced. Allen was in an arranged marriage with Tyki Mikk, the heir to the Noah family. Allen thought it was ridiculous! She thought that arranged marriages only existed in medieval Japan, this is modern Japan! Why, why, why? Allen hated that her future was decided and Tyki Mikk with all her being. Tyki ironically, absolutely loved Allen and made advances daily.

Allen was like an angel, beautiful, pure, and just plain awesome. She had nice curves, a pale complexion, and long, pale legs. She wasn't too short or too tall, with beautiful waist length silver hair, with matching eyes, like pools of starlight.

Allen knew she couldn't fight against Tyki's whims and win, but she could sure as hell cuss him out on arrival and try to kick his ass, which she did most of the time.

She stomped to their room. _Their_ _room_. Allen loathed that she had to share a room with Tyki too. Couldn't she have one thing to herself? When she entered Tyki was laying down on the bed in the center of the room. The red bed sheets were covered in flower petals while Tyki popped open a wine bottle and stepped closer.

'_Cheesy~'_ Allen thought, laughing inwardly._ Once_ he stepped into the light Allen saw that Tyki was wearing a tight black shirt that looked easy to take off.

'_Oh, shit. This is so not happening!' _Allen thought once she saw the raw lust in Tyki's eyes.

"Allen~" Tyki murmured seductively. Allen instinctively took a step back, Tyki a step forward. Allen shook her head, turned, and ran to the door. Before she could escape, Tyki's strong arms held her waist and he turned her so they were face to face.

"I can't wait for you anymore. I have to have you _now._" Tyki whispered into Allen's ear. She could feel his breath on her cheek. She gasped as Tyki licked her ear teasingly.

"No!" Allen said, as she struggled, inwardly panicking, but not showing Tyki how in control of the situation he really was. Allen had a creepy feeling that Tyki knew how in control he was though. Tyki smirked and pushed Allen on to the bed. At this point Allen didn't care, she visibly panicked and struggled.

Before she scream bloody rape, Tyki forced his lips on hers, making Allen gasp in surprise at how needy he was. Exploiting the chance, Tyki plunged his tongue into Allen's wet cavern. Exploring the new territory, Tyki played with Allen's hair. Allen struggled, trying to knee Tyki in the balls to get him to stop. Tyki smirked and pushed his body closer to hers, effectively stopping her from trying to hurt his 'Holy Place'.

Allen, now on the verge of tears of frustration, knew there was no way out. Her virginity would be taken by this evil sex fiend. As if to make matters worse, Tyki started trailing butterfly kisses along Allen's jaw line and down her neck. Tyki slipped his hand to the top of her gray kimono. The blue flowers on her kimono looked distorted as Tyki pulled down the top half of the kimono down to where her cleavage showed. Allen gasped as Tyki softly, but determinedly, left a small hickey above her left breast.

It wouldn't show if Allen wore her Kimono, but it wasn't done to show other people. It was to remind her that no matter how hard Allen tries to deny him, he'll always come for her. Allen prayed to any god who was listening to help her get this horny bastard off her and as far away from her as possible. Her prayers were answered, in a way.

The door opened and Lavi stepped inside looking down at the papers in his hands.

"Mr. Tyki, I have the reports you wanted and-" Lavi stopped when he looked up and saw the seen before him.

Lavi worked under Tyki, but was friends with Allen. If Allen asked Lavi a favor contradictory to Tyki's request, Lavi would do it. This annoyed Tyki to no end and amused Allen. Tyki didn't even know why he didn't fire Lavi already, even though he tried numerous times (Allen will NOT have the only friend and not mindless worker in the place fired! Allen has very many connections. Mwahahaha!).

"HELP ME LAVI! PLEASE, SAVE ME!" Allen screamed, tears of fear streaming down her cheeks, matching the amount of fear in her voice, but not eyes. Her eyes were an endless abyss, showing emotions like, fear, panic, loathing, agony, and desperation. Lavi understood the situation immediately after hearing Allen's cries for help, and looking into her endless eyes.

Lavi snatched up the wine bottle that had somehow ended up broken on the floor, and broke it again on Tyki's head. Tyki looked up angrily.

_'Damn, he has a hard head!' _Lavi thought just before Tyki tackled him to the ground. Allen sat up and started redressing as soon as Tyki was off her.

Tyki was on top of Lavi, punching him while Lavi blocked, waiting for his chance. Lavi grabbed a lamp that was on the bed side table near them (Tyki: when the hell did that get there? Tsuki: when I decided to have Lavi kick your ass). Lavi smashed the lamp on Tyki's head. Tyki grabbed his head, and seizing the chance, Lavi shoved Tyki off him.

While Tyki grabbed his head on the floor Lavi motioned for the now fully dressed Allen to come over. Lavi made quick hand gestures in the air and pointed to Tyki. Allen nodded and grinned evilly. Allen kicked Tyki in his 'No man's land' area with the strength of an elephant. Tyki groaned and clutched his poor crotch.

"Horny fucking bastard!" Allen spat.

"Whose the bitch now?" Lavi asked.

Lavi always hated Tyki, the ass. He only stayed because of his best friend, Allen. He wanted to hang out with her more, and he knew that without him interrupting Tyki with his awesome timing, Allen would have already been raped by now.

"We need to get out of here, _now_." Lavi said calmly. Allen nodded. Lavi and Allen rushed out of the room, ignoring all the questioning looks the maids gave them as they half ran, half walked (Tsuki: power walk?) through the mansion. Hey they would look crazy if they ran through the mansion screaming attempted rape of Allen by Tyki. No one would believe them, Tyki always acted nice to everyone, with the exception of Lavi. Lavi always said Tyki was out to get him.

"Lavi!" Link came running down the corridor, a pissed off expression on his face. "Did you finish the paper work? How many times do I have to drag your ass back to the office and sit there guarding you like a dog? Damn it, Lavi, I'm not going to bail you out of Tyki's screaming session. Screw that bullshit!"

Allen silently cursed. Link only cursed when he was uber pissed. This meant Lavi would have to have a long conversation trying to calm down Link, which would take time. They both knew they didn't have time, Tyki wouldn't be out for long.

Lavi made eye contact with Allen, sending her a message to run away. Allen hesitated, at this Lavi enforced his stare. Allen looked at Lavi, deep sorrow in her eyes. He smiled apologetically and Allen returned it, but with sorrow still in her shining silver eyes. She turned and ran to the door of the mansion that would lead to her escape.

Allen opened the door and bolted towards the forest. She was the only one who could navigate through it, blind even, which she was doing now. Furiously wiping away the tears and doubts, she ran to the deepest part of the forest, where only shafts of moonlight could illuminate the trees.

Allen ran closing her eyes as she tried to dispel the doubts plaguing her mind.

BUMP! Allen stumbled backward and opened her eyes.

"Watch where the hell you're going brat!" a harsh masculine voice exclaimed.

"Of course, Meanest Asshole. I am totally prepared to run into a jackass in the deepest part of a forest that isn't even on his property. I'm oh so sorry." Allen exclaimed in a sing song voice dripping with sarcasm.

The man growled and they both stepped into the moonlight. Allen gasped as she saw the stoic godlike figure before her. He had a hard, muscular body, but not too muscular like those butt ugly body builders on T.V. His eyes were a nice shade of cobalt that had a feeling of steel to them.

He wore a very sexy smirk, his ebony bangs framing his face beautifully. The rest of his hair was tied in a high ponytail, it was as if the tied hair was flowing around his face like water, fanning out with every movement he made graciously.

He was wearing a black jacket with a silver lined hoodie. The shirt under was light gray with a black skull on it with ink dripping down from the skull. It was a very cool effect. His jeans were also black, with grey stitching. A very sexy bad ass indeed.

At the same time, the raven haired man was astonished at the body the silky feminine voice came from. The woman in front of him came to about his shoulder. She was glowing in the moonlight and he could tell that even though the moonlight made everyone paler, she was just as pale in sunlight as she was now. It had an angelic effect.

Her long silver hair was fanning out behind her and he noticed her sparkling, pure gray eyes, filled to the brim with fascination. He smirked and decided that the kimono she was wearing suited her very well. It hugged her curves in all the right places, but he had the feeling that her curves were exactly as perfect as they looked.

He shook his head. He couldn't get distracted. He had a brat to deal with, no matter how awesome she looked.

"What did you just say, Moyashi?" the man said dangerously.

'Oh_, hell no! He did not just call me a beansprout! If that's what game the bastard wants to play, I'll play!'_

"I called you a jackass, what else? Are you that dumb? Pft, retard!" Allen laughed mockingly. Kanda had a pissed off expression on his face, which seemed to encourage Allen.

"Uh oh, the horny bastardy Mexican named Pablo is mad~" Allen sang, and then twirled to add some extra effect.

THUMP! Allen was pinned to a tree, each of the mans hands on a side of her, on the tree.

"Let me tell you something, bitch. You should be honored to be in my awesome presence, some would call you blessed. I'm not Mexican either, I'm 100% Japanese. My name isn't _Pablo _it's _Kanda_, understand, dog?" Kanda said, an arrogant smirk on his face. Allen smiled and slipped from his clutches and came up behind him. Kanda turned to face her, still smirking. Allen smiled.

"Nice to meet you anyway. I've never met a person with so much arrogance in themselves than you. Nor have I ever met an asshole as big as you. See you later, _Condom!_" Allen sang cheerfully, as she saw the smirk slip off Kanda's face, replaced with a scowl.

Allen ran through the trees, Kanda could hear her laughter resonate around him, like gentle bells. He sighed and went through the trees in the opposite direction Allen took.

Both of them thought the moment they shared was very interesting, to say the least.

As Allen sped off to Lenalee and Road's home, and Kanda to who knows where, their thoughts were unified for a split second:

_I hope we meet again._


	2. Never Mess With Allen

Love Isn't Accidental

HELLO PEOPLZ! I'm not dead! I'm not sure if you people even thought I was, anyway hello!

Um, well, I made Cross… _human_. I wanted to make Cross fatherly towards Allen and threaten to kill anyone who made her "cry".

I thank all my reviewers for hitting that cute review button. If I don't get at least 3 more reviews, I won't update. Only reviews will motivate me.

Oh, and what's wrong with my Reever fic? Why won't anyone review? What's wrong with my story? Please, tell me! I can't figure it out! T^T

Here's chapter 2 of 'Love Isn't Accidental', R and R.

P.S you can probably tell that Lulubell, Wisely, and Road are my favorite Noah, huh?

Allen somehow magically appeared at Lenalee's and Road's home. Road was a member of the Noah family, 12, and very hyper. Her skin was white, she had spiky purplish blue hair and had golden eyes, like all other members of the Noah family.

Road had become best friends with Allen when Tyki introduced them. Allen then introduced Lenalee to Road. (Road already knew Lavi and loved to tease him) Road and Lenalee immediately became best friends just like Road and Allen.

Road was different than the rest of her family. First off, Road was actually very innocent, she didn't interact with the mafia or other underground people (drug dealers, assassins, porn stars, prostitutes, whores, etc…) unlike the other Noah members (except Lulubell, and Wisely).

Road also has not murdered, threatened (Tsuki: Sure you haven't Road, sure you haven't. Road: I'm glad you understand.), beaten half to death, wielded a gun or knife, and etc. that her family members have. ( except Lulubell and Wisely of course. Those three are the only innocent people in the history of the Noah family.)

Road had defied her family "ways" like her other two siblings and moved out. Road moved in with Lenalee, while Lulubell and Wisely moved in next door.

When Allen finished her story of what happened with Tyki and the man named Kanda, she realized that even Lulubell and Wisely came to hear. With fascination and happiness glittering in their eyes Lenalee and Road starting giggling while Wisely smirked and Lulubell smiled. All of them having this I-can't-believe-you-didn't-notice- knowing look about them that was starting to piss Allen off.

"What's so funny, Road, Lenalee? Why are you smiling Lulu? Wise?" Allen asked, clearly wanting to know whatever secret was being kept from her while being agitated at not knowing what it was.

"It's so obvious!" Lenalee managed to get out from her giggling fit.

"You _like_ Kanda!~" Road added, teasingly. Lulu and Wise nodded to show they agreed, while Lenalee was still giggling. Finishing her fit, Lenalee smiled and squealed.

"You finally like someone! He's hot too, by the way you described him of course. The way I imagine him though, he's the perfect man for you! You were even flirting with each other!" Road sang happily.

"We were _not _flirting! I don't like him!" Allen said angrily, although it was very unconvincing because she was blushing furiously.

"Uh, huh, sure, Allen. That's why he pinned you to the tree." Road said calmly, a smile gracing her features. Allen huffed and denied it once more.

"You even gave each other pet names!" Lenalee said, desperation in her voice.

" 'Condom' is _not_ a pet name! Neither is 'Moyashi'!" Allen replied, obviously getting from 'annoyed' to 'angry' to 'pissed the fuck off'. Lulu, sensed the upcoming danger.

"Calm down, girls. If Allen says she wasn't flirting, than she wasn't." Lulu intervened serenely. Allen looked at Lulu with pure love and thanks shining in her silver eyes.

Then, like a double sided coin, she turned to glare at Lenalee and Road with the most anger she could muster from within her being without trying to chop their heads off. Lenalee looked at Lulubell pleadingly and Lulubell nodded in understanding.

"Allen, why don't all of us go shopping tomorrow? We can get you some new clothes since you can't go back to the mansion. We can eat out too. We'll need to disguise you though." Lulubell said joyously. Allen agreed quickly, forgetting her previous anger at Lenalee and Road.

The girls and Wise (who was sitting back, enjoying the fact that he was part of this wonderful friend family) spent the rest of the night planning what to do tomorrow.

Allen woke up with Wise and Lulu spreading the curtains away from the windows to let the sunshine in.

"Wha?" Allen whispered groggily. Wise smiled and held up a plate of pancakes with butter and syrup already applied. Allen jumped and with amazing accuracy, only caught the pancakes and didn't topple Wisely over.

After Allen devoured her pancakes at the kitchen table, she got ready to go shopping with Lulu, Wise, Road, and Lenalee. (she borrowed an outfit from Lenalee) When she was done she looked into the life size mirror in Lenalee's room.

Allen had on a shoulder length chocolate brown wig that curled around her face, framing it beautifully. She wore a beautiful white sleeveless summer dress on. The summer dress had a blue ribbon tied into a bow at the end of the dress. Allen didn't want to wear high heels, so she just put on simple white sandals with sky blue lining.

What? Allen looked good in white, blue, or gray. Allen didn't wear colored contacts either because, well, she didn't like them.

Lenalee had her long black hair tied into two long pigtails, as usual. She wore a dark green miniskirt with sown in black hearts at the bottom. She had a black jacket on with the zipper left open to show her light green shirt underneath. She had on black high heels with a green zipper.

Road had her hair in its usual spikes. She had on a summer dress similar to Allen's, but with short sleeves and it was a shade of red that could rival Lavi's hair. Mini orange suns adorned the sleeves. Road had on orange converse with red socks. You could probably tell what Road's colors of the day were.

Wisely had his strawberry blond hair held partly back with his favorite long, black and white, striped, bandana. His tan skin contrasted with the white long sleeved V-neck shirt that showed off his awesome muscles. He had on baggy black jeans, but they weren't baggy to where they hung around his ankles. No, they hung firmly to his waist. He wore black sneakers with white, low socks.

Lulubell had her blond hair tied back in a low ponytail with her signature 'Bell Bow'. It was a long, black, and strong thread with a small, beautiful white gold bell on each end of the thread. She wore a black suit. The sleeves of the shirt ended in a baby blue, the same with the pant legs. Lulubell also had her signature sunglasses with her.

They all stepped out and went into Wisely's SUV. Wisely had two cars. One was a very nice purple Ferrari and black Sportage.

Obviously, his Ferrari couldn't hold five people so they went into the Sportage. The inside had tan leather, not black (you would become very crispy human bacon if you left a car in the sun with black interior and then got inside). The windows were tinted black so people couldn't see what was happening inside, hey, Wisely liked his privacy. This was true for his Ferrari as well.

They drove to the Black Order Mall and went straight to Macy's. Wisely acted as the judge for appeal to men for the girls and their outfits, Lulubell and Allen picked out outfits and who was going to try them on, Lenalee acted as a judge for Wisely's clothes and him in them, while Road enjoyed putting on selected outfits for her and offering her own.

This went on until about four in the afternoon where they went to eat at a Chinese restaurant. Allen had gotten the ribs and pork fried rice, Lenalee had gotten sweet and sour chicken, Road had gotten the cashew chicken, while Lulubell and Wisely had Wong Tong soup.

When they were walking randomly through the mall, Allen spotted her favorite music store and went in to say hello to Komui, the manager, Reever, the assistant manager, Johnny, the cashier, and Cross, the owner and Allen's father. When Allen stepped inside she took off her wig and let her hair hang like a silver curtain.

She knew that Tyki or his 'workers' would never step foot in here. Not because they didn't like the place, hell, it was very neat, clean, and original, but because Cross, Komui, and Reever wouldn't let them in. Cross knew what happened to Allen in that hell hole Tyki called home, Lavi and sometimes Allen, would call for daily updates. Cross very nearly choked Tyki for even _breathing,_ he was such a threat to Allen.

Sadly, Cross couldn't do anything. The Earl, the current head of the Noah family, threatened to kill Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, Komui, Reever, and Johnny if he so much as step foot on Tyki's mansion. So Cross had to live with it. That doesn't mean it stopped him from 'inviting' (Allen and Cross planned secret meetings where they would escape Tyki's watchful eye and go have a good time with the rest of the gang for a couple days) Allen to 'dinner'.

Allen looked around; dozens of people were in the huge music store. Nostalgia hitting her full force, as she gazed at the white Greek style columns and shelves full of music and CD's. Instruments took up the whole left wall, except for the single white piano in the whole store that only Allen was allowed to play.

Allen immediately froze when her silver orbs locked onto ever closer cobalt ones until she could feel the owner's presence but two feet away from her.

"I didn't know that the little Moyashi liked classical music." Kanda said silkily, breaking the stormy and unsettling calm around them.

"I never knew you wanted to know about me, Condom." Allen replied, the trance of cobalt meeting silver broken.

"Well, aren't we little Miss PMS today?" Kanda asked icily.

"Go fuck off or something"

"Only if I can have your picture to fuck off to."

Allen digged in her pocket for something, victory on her face as she pulled a photo out. Allen then gave it to Kanda, who took it, surprised. Disgust was written all over his face as he looked at the picture.

"Do I look gay to you?" Kanda asked angrily. Allen shrugged.

"If you don't want something bad to happen I suggest you get away from me." Allen replied calmly.

"Don't avoid the question, and what if I don't want to?" Kanda answered, daringly.

"You asked for it." Allen whispered, an evil grin on her face. Kanda didn't even know what he had gotten himself into. Allen twisted her face into a fearful, crying victimized one and began her _wicked_ plan.

"Help! HELP! This horny homosexual man stole my _male_ best friend's picture from me! Help! He molested me before he started rambling about how he would make me feel good! HELP!" Allen shouted for all she was worth.

As expected, Cross, Komui, and Reever burst out of the door that led to the break room. Cross's eyes swept the room and rested on a crying Allen. With a quick nod, the trio dispersed. As if it were an act perfected for a play, the trio did their respective parts.

Cross ran to Allen and rubbed her back consolingly then turned to swipe the picture from Kanda's hand and kicked him in the stomach. As Kanda doubled up, clutching his stomach, Reever pushed him into a hard, metal, and cold chair. Reever quickly tied up Kanda harshly, not giving him any comfort and punched him.

Cross was about to kick Kanda in his golden territory, but Komui stopped him. Cross looked up calmly, but his eyes were a sea of confusion and anger.

"Don't you want to beat the bastard to death too?" Cross hissed, not trying to hide his deadly anger.

"I do, but don't you see it gives the asshole a sick thrill? Do you really want to encourage him to do this to Allen again, just to feel thrilled?" Komui asked, dead serious. Cross looked back to Kanda and smirked.

"Fine, but what do we do to him know?" Cross asked, frustrated.

"We could tie him to one of those marble statues in the stock room and throw him into Tokyo bay to drown. It's not very far from here and we won't get any blood on our hands since he'll drown. If we want to be extra careful, we could wear gloves, so that they won't get our fingerprints." Reever said, strategically.

"Remind me to never get on your mafia side, Reever." Komui said as he involuntarily shivered. Reever shrugged and Cross smirked, a signal of respect.

Anybody who could be that calculating with murder options was in Cross's good book. Unless, of course, the murder was to be performed on his friends. Cross used them, yes, but he considered them more than pawns. He let his stone wall down around them, but it went straight back up with anyone else.

Reever used to be a mafia boss, until he met Allen and was introduced to Cross, Komui, and Johnny. Reever then gave up his underground ways and now lived peacefully, only letting his mafia side show in these situations.

"Oi, Reever. Go take the other two to the stock room to get _that _statue, alright?" Cross demanded more than asked.

"You know, the creepy one with the huge nose? The one some guy gave us that looks like the deformed version of that squid guy in the SpongeBob cartoon?" Cross added when he saw Reever's questioning look.

With comprehension dawning in their eyes, the trio came back with a statue that looked…. Well, damn, it did look like a deformed Squidward. Wait, let me elaborate, Squidward was already deformed and ugly, but this was on another level. Ugh, it made the six (including Allen and Kanda) want to puke.

Anyway, Reever untied Kanda from the metal chair, much to the surprise of Johnny. Reever then somehow magically conjured a tazor, which was then used on Kanda. Kanda wasn't a wimp, you try to fight back three other guys (as strong as you are) trying to beat the shit out of you.

Reever tied a now-on-the border-of-unconsciousness Kanda, to the ugly statue. Reever pulled out a red cellphone and dialed a number. Five minutes after Reever hung up, ten men wearing black arrived. They took Kanda away as soon as they came. Allen stood there, eyes wide open in fear. She didn't want Kanda to be killed!

"Please don't kill him Reever!" Allen pleaded, real tears running down her face now.

"I never have and never will kill someone. That doesn't mean the person won't be on the border of life and death, though." Reever replied calmly. Allen sighed with relief. At least he wasn't going to die. Although, the thought of Kanda getting beaten half to death did appeal to her. While all this was happening, Kanda learned a valuable lesson.

_Never mess with Allen near Cross._

I worked really hard on this and burst out laughing as well. Please hit that cute little review button! Reviews are love and motivation, so if you guys want another chappie, you gotta review!


	3. The Parking Lot

Love Isn't Accidental

Heyyyyyy! Did you think I was dead? Well, I didn't want to keep you waiting 'cause you're awesome people who deserve another chappie! I love all of you! Tai and I felt so loved when I saw all those favorite story/author/alerts on our email! THANK YOU! R & R!

Kanda was epically failing at thinking of an escape plan. His threats of suing were answered with "you can't go to court if you're on the brink of death", courtesy of Cross. They were now in the parking lot of the mall, where somehow, the guys in black disappeared and were replaced by Cross, Reever, and Komui.

Kanda vaguely wondered if Allen was still in the music store and if he could ever go in again. These thoughts were pushed to the back of his head when he was being forced into a bright yellow van with pink hearts all over it.

No one would notice a Japanese guy being forced into a bright as sin van by a creepy Chinese guy, a redheaded masked guy, and a sandy haired guy in a white lab coat, no, nobody would notice. Kanda loved sarcasm and its wonderful uses.

"Hey, Komui, Cross, Reever. What're you- Oh my god, what the hell _are _you doing to Yu?" Kanda knew and usually despised the owner of that panicked voice, but right now he couldn't care less.

"OI! Baka Usagi, Lavi, Cyclops, whatever! Call the cops or HELP ME! ONE OF THESE SONS 'O BITCHES WAS A FUCKIN' MAFIA LEADER!" Kanda pointed his head at Reever.

"Reever?" Lavi asked disbelievingly as he walked over. Kanda rolled his eyes dramatically.

"I don't know his name, just come here and help me, damn it!" Kanda growled.

"I don't know. You'll probably curse at me or something later. Maybe I'll be reassured if you let me hug you after I save you so I can keep the memory when you hurt me." Lavi said with heartbreaking puppy eyes, and it would have worked if it had not been Kanda. 'Damn.' Kanda thought.

"_Fine_, Cyclops, fine." Kanda growled reluctantly.

"I have a name, just so you know, if you didn't get the hint, I mean, use it." Lavi said smugly.

"What was it? Rabbit? Please, enlighten me." Kanda replied. If Lavi was getting cheeky, Kanda would be damned if he wasn't going to get cheeky right back. Lavi pulled on a face of mock hurt.

"You wound me so. I guess it's true, love _does_ kill _you_ slowly. I hope you get the pun, dearest." Lavi responded dramatically. Kanda was about to throw some other creepy thing in the air before Cross cut him off with a glare. 'Damn, did _Kanda _just lose in a _glare_ contest? Well it _is_ Cross….' Lavi thought.

"Before you fags get lovey dovey, I want you both to shut the fuck up. If your lover boy wants you, fine, but not before I see you kneel and lick the bottom of my boot and tell me how wonderful and beautiful Allen is. No, wait, I don't want you telling me how Allen looks 'cause I don't want you getting a boner from imagining my daughter. I want to hear you say how beautiful you think Cyclops is." Cross snapped.

The look on Kanda's face was one of sheer horror, and Cross knew he picked the right penalty. Kanda hated how he was degraded so much in one day.

Out of nowhere a plan formed in his mind, and he inwardly evilly smirked. These bastards will face the wrath of karma.

And I don't mean Alma Karma, but that would work too, since Alma beat the shit out of anybody who threatened or beat up his friends. Especially anyone, who _dared_ to threaten his _best_ _friend, Kanda. _Kanda fully acknowledged Alma as a friend, which meant one of three things:

a)Kanda had known him for a long time and Alma didn't _purposely_ annoy him

b)Kanda thought Alma deserved respect for beating the shit out of anyone who threatened him or his friends

c)Kanda was impressed how Alma could be happy all the time, but _not _annoy him

People who know Kanda _well_ know it's actually all three. Anyway Kanda was going to take the first step in his plan which everything else depended on, well actually, the outcome.

"If you get these godforsaken handcuffs off, I'll do it." Kanda snarled, hoping he sounded convincing.

"I don't know. He might try something." Lavi said his eyes full of suspicion. The first step succeeded.

"How the hell am I gonna pull something when you three jackasses are here and the Cyclops?" Kanda asked, daring anyone to punch a hole in his logic.

Lavi and the others were finally convinced. Komui walked over and took the damned metal things off. Kanda kneeled before Cross, and when the redhead shifted, Kanda took his chance. He grabbed the silver tazor and held it up, turning it on.

"If you motherfuckers wanna stay alive, get away." Kanda said threateningly. Lavi snorted.

"Your threats are empty, Yu. You can't kill a person with a _tazor_." Lavi said smugly.

"Your dumbass will get yourself killed one day. Look, retard. He's right next to the electric pole with the box facing him. It doesn't take a genius to hook up the tazor to the electric current flowing through the pole. He _could _actually kill you, and make you nice and crispy human bacon, while he's at it. Am I surrounded by retards? Wait don't answer, you'll say something stupid." Cross snapped.

"I didn't know someone else in this little group had a brain and used it besides Reever and me." Kanda smirked.

"I'm smart too!" Lavi and Komui yelled indignantly.

"Lavi, dude, you act so retarded all the time that I don't actually think it's an act anymore. Sure you have your moments, but that's only when the little hamster in your head remembers to turn the light switch on. It's an ugly, deformed, old hamster too. Like the dick you wish you had, instead of the rainbow colored dildo you strap to yourself, tranny." Kanda added. He turned to Komui.

"And you're not even human, you incest loving, fag. Dude, you have _way_ too much love for that sister of yours. I mean that creepy ass smile of yours practically shouts 'I love and rape my little sister like the weird ass pedo I am who also loves to take it in the ass!'." Kanda shot down any hope Komui had of Kanda being a little less harsh. He was dead wrong. Cross on the other hand, was laughing his ass off.

"Damn, I don't think even _I _could have explained that as well as you did, girly. You just _shot them down_ like a sniper on a president." Cross was still laughing heartily and Kanda's smirk grew wider with satisfaction.

"Reever! Help me!" Komui screeched, latching onto his employee. Reever scratched his head and gently unlatched Komui off him and looked away. Cross laughed harder and Kanda's smirk grew even wider.

"Even Reever thinks you're a fuckin pedo!" Cross hollered. Komui responded with a 'Reever!'.

"Well, I'm sorry, but it's not brotherly love. You're more like her stalker. Seriously? You decorated her room with things that had your picture! Komui pillows, bed sheets, mugs, t-shirts, dressers, carpets, underwear and I don't even wanna know how you got her sizes, curtains, and so much other crap I can't even name! That was why Lenalee moved out in the first place!" Reever said, again Komui had his hopes shot down like any person would be if they went quail hunting with Chainey.

"I'm going back to the store." Reever yelled as he ran back inside the mall.

"You'll get yours Kanda, you bastard!" Komui screeched behind him as he too, left to go back to the store.

"Whatever, anyways, if you do that messed up shit to Allen again, I won't let you off so easy." Cross declared as he disappeared into the mall.

"I don't wanna die, so yeah. See ya!" Lavi waved as he ran like the rabbit he was.

Kanda kept the tazor and put it in his pocket in case of further protection. Allen had some fucked up and protective friends, man. Kanda walked towards his black Mercedes and sped away on the highway, leaving the crowd who witnessed everything to get on with his life.

I know you wanna hit that awesome review button. Free Kanda pictures if you do. Imagine. Kanda in silk black boxers. Bet you want those pictures now. All of them are wonderful scenes like that. Go ahead, click the button, Kanda's waiting with Allen or Lavi on the side, and if you review now, Tyki is accessible with all three other men. Four hot guys in one shot. Who wouldn't review?


	4. Final comedy chapie before the plot chap

Love Isn't Accidental

Hey, damn, I'm updating early, but that's good for you guys and girls, I guess. Well, I feel loved, so I want you guys to feel loved too. You can review, PM, favorite, alert, it just motivates me more. \^O^/

* * *

Tyki was beyond 'pissed' and was now entering 'homicidal motherfucker'. Tyki hated Lavi's essence with _passion_. He could still feel the sting in his hump central command, but he just couldn't understand why Allen didn't love him. Tyki did all he could for her when she wanted something. '_But the Earl won't let me take her out of the house…' _

Allen wasn't trapped because Tyki wanted her to be only with him, no, he wanted her to be with her family and loved ones, and him if her heart wanted. It was the Earl who didn't want Allen to be with the people in her heart. '_I'm sorry Allen, I'm so sorry.'_ Tyki fell asleep with this thought, still not solving the chaos in his mind.

Allen, Lenalee, Wisely, Road, and Lulubell were walking to the Cross bank. Yup, Cross had a bank. Oddly, even though Cross puts small debts on Allen (they most they've ever been up to was $50. He _loves_ her. People still wonder how the biggest narcissist loved someone more than himself. It wasn't sexual love, ew no, it was _family_ love!) he never stole money from her even when he would do it to anyone else.

Allen, Wisely, and Road kept pointing at people and giggling on the way to the bank. Lulu pointed at others sometimes, too. Lenalee was fed up with wondering. She turned around and everyone stopped, too.

"Why are you guys pointing and giggling at random people?" Lenalee asked with flaming curiosity burning in her voice.

"Huh, oh. You know how rich the Noah family is right?" Allen asked. Lenalee nodded.

"Well every member has a product named after them in the marketing world." Allen went on.

"We get to pick the product and we're in charge of new products of our brand." Road added. Seeing the confused look on Lenalee's face Road went on. "Take Lulu, Wise, and me for example. Wise picked headbands. There is a brand called Wisely that sells cool headbands. Lulu sells business wear. Suits, ties, suitcases, laptops, folders, and other stuff for the office. I chose gothic Lolita style dresses. All of us are in charge of making new designs and stuff like that for our brands."

"All that money is yours?" Lenalee asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah, once we start the brand it's not a Millennium product anymore." Wisely said. He added on when Lenalee sent a questioning gaze. "We start by making products that are sold by the whole Noah family brand: _Millennium. _Once we decide what we are going to sell we make our own brand. Then, since it's our own hard work and brand, we get the money."

"You still have the brand even though you're not in the family anymore?" Lenalee asked, what's with the 20 questions?

"Yes, it's the person's brand. It doesn't belong to the family anymore, but the select individual." Lulubell explained. "Ah, we have a Jasdevi." She added, pointing at a couple on the opposite sidewalk.

"Jasdevi? What is that and who owns it?" Allen questioned.

"Jasdero and Devitt. They're brand name is a combination of their names. They sell bondage and S n M shit." Wisely went on, shivering from the horrible image of the whips and things. Lenalee looked horrified and the rest of the group was sympathetic.

"Guess who gets it on the most?" Road asked.

"Who? Tyki?" Lenalee went on.

"Good guess, but no. He quit fooling around after Allen came along. It's Jasdero and Devitt." Road answered.

"They came over everyday after they met me. They wouldn't stop trying to get me in bed with them, no matter how many times I smacked them. Devitt just said it makes the chase more fun and the winnings more satisfying. Jasdero said he loves girls with sass." Allen shuddered. Wisely hugged her while Lulu rubbed her back comfortingly, and Road looked pissed.

"They're that creepy?" Lenalee asked. Road nodded and pulled out a picture from her wallet. She showed the picture to Lenalee and the girl paled.

"Damn, those are some ugly mugs." Lenalee exclaimed. Allen nodded sadly while Lulu cracked a smile with Wise and Road.

They reached the bank soon. The building was made of black polished marble with high windows. The steps leading inside were white and a revolving door greeted them when they reached the top of the stairs. They walked inside, ready for anything suspicious. They were met with stunning interior. Everything was either red or white colored. The counter was red, the curtains were white, the couches you sat on while waiting were red, and the coffee tables were white, so much freaking red and white. Fortunately, the staff uniform was a refreshing sky blue color.

"Cross is defiantly American," Allen claimed.

"Aren't you American, too?" Wise asked. Allen looked insulted.

"I'm not _American_. I was born in England! Long live the British!" Allen exclaimed, throwing her fists in the air happily. Lenalee rolled her eyes and smiled, Road giggled, Lulu smiled, and Wisely pumped his fist into the air with the goofiest smile on his face and yelled 'For the British!'. Allen looked at him confusedly amused.

"Lavi wasn't here so I did something he would totally do if he was here. Plus, when I thought of what he would do, it sounded like fun so I tried it and it was fun." Wisely shrugged after his response, grinning all the while like the madman only close friends and family knew he was.

"I'm pleased to say that your impression of me was very accurate to say the least." a voice stated behind them with an impersonation of nobility, but failing when you could imagine the grin behind it. Everyone turned around and saw the redhead walking up to them with a bag labeled 'Cross Bank' in his arms.

"I didn't know you had a second job. Well, now the only, but even if I did I would never imagine it to be here." Allen said, delight in her eyes from meeting her friend. Lavi scratched his head, obviously confused.

"What are you talking about? Oh, you mean the bag. Well, I don't work here, I work at CVS. I'm the store manager and I counted the money today, and I went to get change for the store 'cause we were running low. The bag is labeled 'Cross Bank' 'cause we have, like, five other bags exactly like this, which we use for different things. It would be pretty embarrassing if when I reached into the bag I didn't pull out money, but pills." Lavi said with his usual mischievous grin.

"Of course you wouldn't, no, _couldn't_ possibly work here. I will _never _trust you with my money or women." Allen said teasingly. Lavi put a hand over his heart in mock hurt.

"I never." Lavi said while wiping the imaginary tears.

"it's okay, Lavi. Allen's just a little miffed that you can't be the banker and her the money." Lenalee said slyly, winking at him. He grinned in response.

"Don't get Allen confused with your own horny fantasies. We all know you would love to eat Lavi up like an Asian on rice. Wait, you are Asian and you _do_ eat rice." a rough voice ground out spitefully.

"Oh, _hi_, Jared. I see you didn't take my advice last time we met about doing the world a favor and killing yourself." Lenalee said with false cheer and pure malice dripping from her voice.

Jared was a thin and tall man that looked to be about six foot three. His short black hair was covering the top of his orange eyes. They weren't a pretty orange either. They were the kind of orange you'd find in barf if you had just eaten carrots. Yeah, that gross. Lenalee called him barf bag behind his back whenever they saw him. He looked at Lenalee with pure hate and turned to Allen with eyes that screamed obsession.

"Who's this scumbag?" Wisely asked with narrowed eyes, quickly noticing the stare Jared was giving a scared looking Allen. Road scowled and Lulu magically conjured a tazor.

"This is Jared, my, er, _acquaintance._ We've known each other since high school. We met at the opening ceremony. He was the science teacher and when I graduated he proposed to me, which I declined." Allen said with a polite tone. She was like this whenever someone that she felt very uncomfortable with, basically creeped out.

"Basically, he's your creepy ass stalker." Wisely said, an irritated tone in his voice. Jared smirked.

"You wish you looked as good as me and had the guts to propose to this little angel." Jared said, eyeing Allen with pure want while licking his lips. He pulled her over and snaked his hand onto her waist, grabbing her butt. Allen squeaked and a tear slid down her cheek as fear made her tremble.

Jared tried to rape her once when she declined the proposal. Lenalee stopped it though with a kick to Jared's coconut tree. Allen was scared of him from then on.

Wisely growled warningly, Lulu turned the tazor on full blast, Road pulled out a pocket knife she kept for self defense, Lenalee took on a fighting stance, and Lavi took out a camera to videotape Jared get his ass kicked to put it on YouTube. Jared smirked and let go of Allen momentarily to smack her ass. Allen cried harder and a bit louder. Everyone was getting ready to beat the shit out of Jared when Wisely had an epiphany.

"Stop, don't touch him." Wisely said loudly. Jared smirked as everyone else, including Allen, stared at him incredulously.

"What? So, what you're saying is that we let her be dragged off by him to get raped!" Lenalee said hysterically. The others nodded in agreement.

"No I didn't say that. It's just we look like kids compared to what _Uncle_ would do to him." Wisely explained, donning an evil smirk of triumph. Realization hit the rest of them like bricks, except for Allen, and thay smirked evilly as well.

Jared looked confused. Allen didn't have a clue what or who they were talking about. Wisely sighed, signaling to the others that he would make her realize his sudden revelation.

"Allen, who's this bank named after?" Wise asked softly. Allen's eyes widened in understanding and her smile turned to one of love. Her new tears were ones of joy, of being saved. Allen sucked in a breath, her friends waiting gleefully for the next moment.

"DADDY HELP ME, PLEASE!" Allen screamed with all her might. New tears in her eyes when Jared grabbed her boob.

Right after Cross burst out of the door next to the nearest window with a shotgun in hand. Allen would only scream so heartbreakingly if she was truly in trouble. Cross reloaded his gun when he saw his angel crying and being molested. Seeing the others with weapons, he knew they came to the conclusion that Cross would gladly kick Jared's ass in their place.

'_Damn straight, no one touches my Allen that way without her consent. I know she didn't want him too, either. Damn son of a bitch, making __**my daughter**__ cry. I will beat his monkey bitch ass.'_ Cross thought spitefully.

He walked over to Jared and pimp slapped his ugly mug so hard he left a red handprint.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to **my daughter** in **my bank**?" Cross asked as the shotgun touched Jared's forehead and his finger ghosted over the trigger.

Jared let go of Allen, just when a stain spread over the front of his jeans. Cross smirked and put a hand on Allen's shoulder when she ran to him and hugged him.

"Allen, I want you to go over to Wise. I don't want your pretty face, hair, or outfit get tainted by this fag's blood. It's probably not even blood, but a black sticky ooze." Cross said softly.

He could feel Allen nod and let go to join her friend. Now on to kicking this motherfucker. Everyone who was at Cross Bank knew Cross and Allen so they didn't even spare a glance to the upcoming beatdown to which Allen were grateful to.

Cross took out a knife and cut a long gash into Jared's arm. When Jared leaned over Cross kicked him in the stomach and stomped on his hands. As Jared howled in pain Cross hit him on the side of the head with the shotgun, effectively knocking him out.

Jared lay like a lifeless corpse on the floor until the police and ambulance arrived. The police knew Cross as well and could already guess why Jared was a bloody mess, but they let him off easy. Cross sure knew how to get around, eh?

Allen slept with Wise that night because she didn't feel safe and he was the best at comforting her. The plans that day were held off until tomorrow due to the bank incident. Another day in Allen's life. What lies ahead of her?

You+opinion=review

Review+me reading it=my happiness

My happines+story ideas=inspiration

Inspiration+my computer=new chappie

New chappie=happy readers

You want to be a happy reader, right?


	5. Creeper

Love Isn't Accidental

Hi! Yesh, another chapter. Are you seriously complaining that another one is out so fast? Didn't think so.

I wonder if this story will have a bunch of chapters, or if it'll be short. I wanna make it at least seven chapters, but who the hell knows?

I'll plan out chapters later, for now I'm just goin with the flow. PM if you have any questions about this or any other story, 'kay?

And if that comment about Asians in the last chapter offended you I'm sorry 'cause I have nothing against Asians. They're awesome! =D

* * *

Allen was walking home from the grocery store with a paper bag held in her arms. She walked passed Matthessen's ice cream parlor, barely resisting going to return the groceries for money to buy some ice cream. Allen couldn't shake the feeling she was being watched. She didn't know how right her instincts were.

Tyki was silently following this pale woman that had a paper bag in her arms. He didn't even know why, but she reminded him of Allen.

The only difference was the hair and she didn't have a scar. Her hair was black to where Allen's was a beautiful silvery white and the black hair only reached to the girl's elbow, Allen's was to her waist. Allen had an interesting scar, but this woman didn't.

Even though they looked different, Tyki's Allen senses were tingling. Tyki knew to trust his Allen sensing, he perfected it when she lived with him, and it was how he knew where to send his messengers. So, he took his chance and followed her.

Allen was getting nervous; she just couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. Half way home she stopped and stared at the people around her and finally spotted Tyki in the corner of her eye. She knew he didn't know that she was Allen, for sure anyway, or that she knew he was stalking her. She could still get away, but she needed a plan.

"Oomph!" Allen exclaimed as someone bumped into her. She heard a low growl behind her and a hand on her shoulder. The hands span her around and she faced Kanda. '_Oh,crap! Wait, maybe he'll help me!' _Allen thought hopefully. Kanda raised an eyebrow.

"Do I know you?" Kanda asked a little less agitated and more curious. Kanda took his arms off Allen's shoulder's as his eyes widened in recognition.

"Moyashi? What's with that look?" Kanda asked wearily. Allen looked around in panic, looking for a place to hide. Settling her sights on the park she turned back to him.

"Please, help me. Someone's after me and I really don't want to be alone on the street where he can get me." Allen pleaded, truly afraid.

Kanda grunted and Allen lead the way into the park and they sat down on a nearby bench. Allen sighed and put the bag on the ground. Turning to Kanda she told the story of how she lived with Tyki, the Noah family, how she got away, her friends, and why she was in trouble now. Kanda listened the whole time with rapt attention.

"So, will you help me?" Allen asked with her eyes shining with hope. Kanda uncrossed his arms and put his head in his hands in a disappointed sort of way.

"You're stalker's still here." Kanda whispered.

"Huh? I thought you were thinking." Allen whispered back, her lips barely moving.

"I put my head down so I could check if your stalker was still there without looking suspicious or letting him know we're onto him." Kanda replied quickly.

"So you'll help me then?" Allen asked with a faint smile.

"I think it's pretty damn obvious." Kanda replied in his normal tone of voice as he sat up. Kanda grabbed her bag and started walking away. Allen hurried after him.

"What are you doing?" she said hotly.

"We're going to my house. You can call that damn Cyclops to help you get home without him knowing where you live." Kanda replied.

"Cyclops? Who's- Oh, you mean Lavi. We can't do that! Tyki knows Lavi and we're best friends! He'll know who I am since he already suspects me." Allen said panicking.

"Damn." Kanda growled. "We'll have to call someone that creep doesn't know. We can rule out Cross and your little group including Reever and that incest loving weirdo."

"Then they can't be anyone I know 'cause Tyki knows everybody that has contact with me on a daily basis. It'll have to be someone you know." Allen said strategically.

"The only person I can think of within the city is, oh _hell no_. I'm not asking him for help." Kanda said venomously as they stopped at the red traffic light.

Allen looked at him questioningly. He gave her a 'you don't wanna know' look. She returned with a 'yes I do!' look of her own. '_Damn it!'_ Kanda thought.

"Have you ever heard of that upcoming artist, Tiedoll?" Kanda asked quietly. Allen shook her head 'yes'.

"Yeah, well, he's my _foster father._" Kanda snarled out the last part. '_Guess Kanda doesn't like his dad.' _

"Is he like, really mean or something, 'cause you look like you hate is guts." Allen stated frankly.

"He's not really mean, he's too damn _annoying_. I keep telling him he'll get jumped if he annoys people too much, stupid old man." Kanda muttered.

"No ones too nice, besides I don't even think it's possible." Kanda just rolled his eyes at the statement.

"He hugs me every time he sees me, always calls me 'Yu', is stubborn, never lets me sleep in on my days off by calling me at fucking five in the morning, and knows so much about me that I'm surprised I haven't caught him stalking me in his car when I'm walking home." Kanda spat.

"That must suck. Especially that five in the morning thing." Allen shook her head, but smiled all the same.

They arrived at a dark blue, two story house, with wide front and back yards. Allen marveled at its beauty and neatness as they climbed the white wooden steps. They both stepped inside the clean house. It was the same as the outside. A blue color theme with splashes of white and it was very neat. No trash or clothing was on the floor.

"You live here alone?" Allen asked as she poked her head into another room.

"Yeah. Damn, that creeps persistent." Kanda muttered as he looked through the blinds.

Tyki was hanging out at the nearest lamp post talking to a random bum.

"He's trying to fit in by talking to a bum. He's so stupid. His clothes look too clean and new, what a dumbass." Little did Kanda know, that Tyki wasn't trying to fit in. He was gathering information from the locals (bums) about Kanda.

"So who's the guy that lives there?" Tyki asked the bum in front of him as he pointed to the blue house.

"Oh, that prick? His names Kanda. We stay away from him and I suggest that you do to." the bum replied.

"Why is that?" Tyki asked with pure curiosity.

"He's a nasty little thing he is. He's got the worst temper and the foulest mouth. He hates bums and calls us worms who are too lazy to get jobs and leech off of hardworking innocent people." the bum spat. '_Well, it is true.' _Tyki thought.

"How do you remember what he told you exactly?" Tyki asked. Sure, anyone could remember what anyone said in general, but _exactly_?

"You would too, if he growled it at you and would beat your ass if you didn't get out of his space every time you met him." the bum muttered. '_That's true, too._' Tyki thought.

"What about the lady that just entered his home?" Tyki hissed. If it was Allen, that man would be _dead._ Tyki wouldn't mind if they loved each other, but the way the man put his head down in the park just screamed 'I'm tired of you, go the fuck away' to Tyki.

"I don't know, but, damn, she was beautiful. Even if he is an asshole, he's lucky to have a girl like that." Tyki nodded in agreement.

"Goodbye, sir." Tyki said, it was obvious he was trying to be polite.

"Dude, we both know I'm a bum, and calling me 'sir' is uncomfortable for you and me." the bum said. Tyki shrugged and walked off, memorizing the street and the face of the man who entered the house with Allen.

Meanwhile, Kanda was watching the scene with a curious eye.

"He's gone, Moyashi, but I'll bet you he's gonna stake out my house from now on or something creepy like that. I suggest that next time you disguise yourself you wear a mask or you use spray tan or something. _Damn it! _Now the creep's gonna stalk me, fuck." Kanda said, it was pretty obvious he was annoyed. Allen shook her head.

"Why do I need a spray tan or a mask?" Allen asked as she crossed her arms. Kanda walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Why the hell are you standing? Sit down." Allen complied by sitting next to Kanda.

"I did what you asked, so answer my question." Allen said.

"Whatever. Look at yourself. Have you seen anybody that looks as pale as you, but you know their healthy? Hell no. the only one I've seen pull that shit off is you, so I'm sure it's the same for Creeper." Kanda explained. Allen shook her head again.

"It doesn't work. Well, at least, the tan. Whenever I go out into the sun, my skin never tans or sunburns. I tried spray tan yesterday, because I had the same idea, and it didn't work. I was _still_ pale. My skin is weird like that. Besides, don't you think it'd be weird if someone walked around all day with a mask on their face? Dad can pull it off because you can still see half of his face. Would any normal person talk to someone with a full mask on, when it's not Halloween or something like that?" Allen ranted.

"Hell to the fuck no." Kanda replied.

"I've still got to call that _bastard_, so don't touch anything." Kanda said as he disappeared into the hallway.

Allen looked around the living room. She didn't see very many decorations, just the casual certificate here and there

That was when she spotted two pictures. The first was of two, pale, little boys together. They both had black hair and were about the same height.

The one on the left had longer hair than the one on the right, it was a bob with short fringe. He was also scowling halfheartedly. The one on the right had very short hair that came to be two long side bangs in the front. He was smiling wholeheartedly and seemed to be laughing, he also had a long scar across his nose.

The second picture was a group picture of a very odd family. There were four people in total. The farthest one on the left was the same boy one the left as the previous picture, except he had longer hair. This time his scowl showed absolute hate, probably from having his picture taken or because the boy next to him was hugging him.

The hugger was a bit tan and had short brown hair and strange marks on his face. He held a soccer ball with his eyes twinkling with mischief that could rival Lavi's. The boy next to him was a light brown and had short black hair. He was smiling and had black earphones on for some reason.

The was a grown man smiling kindly and he had sandy bushy hair that was tied back. His mustache was straight across and sandy too. He wore glasses and had a paint brush in his hand that had the same color on it as the markings on the brown haired boy's face.

Allen smiled. Both pictures were precious and she felt that she knew who that little boy with a bob was, although she just couldn't remember. She then remembered whose home she was in and it came into place.

Apparently the little boy was Kanda, the others in the group picture were his adopted siblings and the kind looking man was Kanda's adopted father, but Allen wasn't sure who the last boy was, the one with the scar. He was either a friend or sibling. Allen was going with friend since Kanda seemed to hate all of his family.

"He still might be a sibling though…" Allen muttered.

"Are you finally going crazy?" a calm voice answered.

Allen turned to see Kanda smirking amusedly in the doorway. Allen rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Who are they?" Allen asked pointing to the two pictures. She wanted confirmation. Kanda's eyes widened a bit in surprise. "Didn't think I would see them, huh?" Allen added. Kanda shook his head in response.

"Why do you want to know? You've probably already guessed who they are, except for him." Kanda said as he pointed to the scarred boy. Allen smiled.

"If I guess right, will you tell me who he is?" Allen asked.

"I accept your challenge. You only get one guess and one hint. You have to be specific too. For example, if you say he's family you have to say what kind of relationship it is, like, brothers or cousins. If it's friends you say what type, frenemy, best friend, etc. get it?" Kanda asked. No way was Allen gonna get it right.

"I understand. Can I give my guess?" Allen asked politely.

"Are you sure you wanna be so quick and think a little more?" Kanda asked.

"I'm sure." Allen replied.

"Shoot, then." Kanda said.

"Childhood friend." Allen said confidently.

"Damn." Kanda growled. "How'd you get it so quick?"

"Well, you hate all of your family, so I ruled that out. You don't have frenemies; you have enemies and people you can stand. You're both children and happy, so you must be close. There's my logic." Allen said.

"And I thought you didn't use your brain." Kanda sighed and sat down on the other side of the couch.

"His name is Alma Karma. He was my childhood friend and the first person I acknowledged as a friend. He went to a college in America to study their politics and shit." Kanda elaborated.

"The old man is coming to pick you up in an hour and I'm coming with you. Creeper knows where I live, so I'm not coming back home for a month and neither are you. I had a three-way conversation with the old man and your friends. Your friends already dropped your stuff off at my summer home where you'll live with me until you can settle the shit between you and that Creeper." Kanda added.

"I understand, but can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead."

"I know that I asked for your help, but why go this far to help me?"

Kanda didn't answer. He didn't know how because he had been asking himself the same question since he stepped into his home.

* * *

Tsuki: that was the longest chapter EVER.

Allen: then why did you write so much? -.-"

Tsuki: 'cause I wanted the plot to move and get a hint of Yullen in there. You wouldn't know it was a Yullen until this chapter. I will work harder to fit the Yullen in! *throws fists in the air victoriously*

Allen: *looks around* where's Tai-chan?

Tsuki: oh, she's taking a much deserved nap with Kanda.

Allen: WHAT?

Tsuki: don't worry about it. They stood up all night dealing with my laziness and mind changing to edit this chappie. They just conked out on the bed.

Allen: why the bed?

Tsuki: Lavi and Reever helped me carry them there. They deserve a nice, plush, comfy bed.

Allen: ...okay. R and R!


	6. Spaghetti

Love Isn't Accidental

I FEEL LIKE DYING FROM HAPPINESS! 20+ reviews! This story isn't even that old! I feel even more proud of my work now. Let's get this show on the road, shall we?

* * *

Allen sat in the back seat with a silent Kanda. Tiedoll was driving while humming 'You Are You My Sunshine'. You could cut the tension in the air with a _spoon_.

"So, er, , you are an artist?" Allen asked, trying to have a nice conversation with the man and dissolve the awkward atmosphere, you know, killing two birds with one stone? Allen immediately regretted the question, contrary to her idea, Kanda stiffened and Tiedoll stopped humming. Tiedoll looked at the rearview mirror and smiled warmly.

"I appreciate your politeness, but Tiedoll or Froi would be fine. I am an artist. I mostly paint landscapes and other scenery." Tiedoll answered.

Allen inwardly sighed in relief. It seems she _was_ right in asking, because it seemed that Kanda relaxed and Tiedoll was being friendly.

"Do you only paint natural scenery or do you paint cities as well?" Allen asked.

She really actually wanted to know. Allen loved painting, even though she wasn't very good at it.

"No, I paint cities as well. As long as it's peaceful and soothing, it doesn't matter if it's natural or cityscape. I find that all happy places are worth painting. Now on to you, my dear. What do you like to do?" Tiedoll asked as he returned to his humming that was now slightly more cheerful.

"Well, I like to draw and paint, even though I can't do it very good. I like to relax by listening to music and I love playing the instruments in my father's music store, especially the piano." Allen replied with a smile.

"Allen, is your father Cross by any chance?" Tiedoll asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, he is. He doesn't owe you any money does he?" Allen asked, quickly panicking. Tiedoll chuckled heartily and a faint smirk could be seen on Kanda's stoic face.

"No he doesn't, he's just a close friend of mine. You're the only thing he brags about besides himself, so I was just wondering if you were the same Allen. Although I didn't expect you to be so… how should I word this?" Tiedoll ranted.

"A girl? Weird looking? Ugly?" Allen said sadly.

"No, of course not. It's just you're so polite and well mannered. I thought you would be a yankee, since you're Cross' child. I'm sorry if I'm offending you." Tiedoll said kindly. Allen giggled.

"I don't think anyone would expect that man's child to be _polite_ or _well mannered_. To be honest, people have come up with crazy ways to not insult me, thinking I'm some kind of gang member. Some of them even had bullet proof vests on! Would you believe that?" Allen said light heartedly.

"I actually would, with the lengths people go now a days to not even get _a paper cut_. I swear, next thing you know you'll have to get in a giant plastic bubble to just walk in your own home." Tiedoll sighed dramatically. Allen laughed again, who knew Kanda would have such a nice father?

"Kanda I don't know what you're talking about, you're father is a very nice man." Allen said as she turned to Kanda. He glared at her in response.

"Don't be such a grumpy person, Yu. You'll grow old faster that way. If you really do keep it up, you'll have gray hair before I do!" Tiedoll teased.

"Shut up old man. Keep your eyes on the road, I don't feel like dying today." Kanda snapped.

"Don't be such a grouch. I mean, seriously. People might expect you to grow green fur, live in a trash can, and become a disliked character on 'Sesame Street'." Allen joked.

Tiedoll and Kanda had confused expressions on their faces.

"'Sesame Street' is an American show for educating children." Allen explained.

"Why would you know about that when you live in _Japan_?" Kanda asked.

"Well, I saw the name on a site on the internet and I looked it up." Allen responded. As Kanda opened his mouth to argue back, Tiedoll intercepted.

"Leaving the topic of American interests, I want to know why you have to go into hiding, Allen. Kanda didn't tell me on the phone."

Allen fidgeted with her hands while telling her story with all of the details like when she told Kanda. When Allen finished Tiedoll had a solemn expression on his face. There were no traces of the kind smile that had been there only moments before, now it was pure importance.

"Allen, this is very serious. The Earl only picks the best of the best for his children to marry. The Earl must have thought you were a very special prize, if he even threatened the people close to you to keep you with Tyki. I don't even want to think of what he would do if he found out where you were." Tiedoll sated gravely.

"The thing's name isn't 'Tyki' it's 'Creeper'." Kanda growled. Tiedoll's warm smile made its return.

"Allen, you must be very special to Yu, if he stands up for you like that." Tiedoll said approvingly. Kanda's cheeks turned a very faint pink and 'hmphed' as he looked out the window.

After what seemed like endless conversation and road, Tiedoll pulled into the driveway of Kanda's summer home. Like the last one, it was a blue color scheme with hints of white, even though the neighbor's homes didn't look like the other ones. Allen walked up the steps with Kanda after Tiedoll left. This house looked almost exactly like the other, except this one had a garage.

"Do you have a car?" Allen asked.

"Yeah, I do. I only use it when I'm living in this house though." Kanda replied as he unlocked the front door. True enough, Allen's things were packed into a big black suitcase.

"The guest bedroom is the last door on the left." Kanda said as he pointed down the hall. Allen nodded and took her suitcases into the indicated room.

The inside was the lightest shade of blue inside the house. The bed, dresser, and bedside table were white. Allen also had a balcony with glass doors. It was a very beautiful room. After Allen put away her clothing and left her stuffed rabbit, Bun bun, she stepped onto the balcony. A breeze started to play with her hair when someone called out to her.

"Hey, lady!"

Allen looked around as she held the railing. A small blue haired boy stood on the balcony next to her. His blue hair was short in the front, while it became two long strands in the back. He wore a black T-shirt and shorts.

"Hi. What's your name? I'm Allen Walker." Allen spoke politely.

"I'm Timothy Hearst. So, um, are you Kanda's girlfriend?" Timothy asked curiously. Allen blushed furiously.

"No, Timothy, I'm not. Are you good friends with Kanda?" she asked, trying to go to another topic. Timothy grinned slyly.

"You want to be though. It's alright, you know, and call me 'Timmy'. It makes me uncomfortable when people call me Timothy 'cause it's so formal." Timothy said. Allen blushed harder but sighed.

"No, I don't actually want to be his girlfriend. Seriously though, how are you on such good terms with Kanda? From the way I see it, he's avoided by most of the people he knows because they're scarred of him." Allen said. Timmy shrugged.

"My sis and I knew Kanda since we were born. He's good friends with my mom and took care of us when she died. He lives in another town sometimes because there's more money there for him to earn. He's not really a father figure, but like an older brother." Timmy said nonchalantly.

"It hurts to lose someone you love at an early age." Allen whispered.

"Who did you lose?" Timmy asked.

"I lost both of my uncles when I was ten and I'm twenty now. We were really close. Mana was one and Nicholas was the other. Mana and Nick. Thankfully I still have my father, and I'm even luckier that he's my blood father." Allen said.

"Why are you lucky 'cause he's your blood father? He would still love you the same if he was your step dad." Timmy asked.

"Because he's such a womanizer, I wouldn't be surprised if he has 70 other kids. He's a good dad though. He always helps me when I'm in trouble, kicks anyone's butt who threatens me, and he makes good pasta, too." Allen sighed happily, growing a joyful smile on her face. Timmy laughed.

"That's some dad you've got there." Timmy said as he laughed again.

"I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable." Allen apologized. Timmy simply blinked at her and broke out into laughter again.

"You sound just like my sis! She's always apologizing!" Timmy giggled. Allen smiled even brighter.

"Where are you Timmy?" a voice called out.

"That's my sis, Miranda. I've got to go eat dinner. See you tomorrow Allen!" Timmy said cheerfully as he waved goodbye and disappeared into his home. Allen went inside as well. It was getting dark and she was hungry. Making her way to the kitchen, Allen smelled something delicious coming from the kitchen. She soon spotted Kanda making noodles.

"What are you doing?" Kanda said as Allen pulled out a microwave dinner from the freezer.

"I'm getting my dinner, since your making yours." Allen said as if it was the most obvious thing, which it was.

"I can't eat this much by myself, dumbass." Kanda replied as he served Allen and himself spaghetti with garlic bread.

"So, when are you getting a job?" Kanda asked after a bite of spaghetti. Allen just stared at him with strands of spaghetti between her lips. Kanda scowled.

"What did you expect? I can't pay for everything, especially with the amount of food that you _inhale_ like air." Kanda growled. "Did you even finish school?" he added.

"Yes, I did. I even finished university." Allen said after slurping some noodles.

"What do you want to do?" Kanda asked, taking a chunk of garlic bread into his mouth.

"Well, I've always wanted to be a teacher." Allen answered, finishing her garlic bread.

"Great, I'm a teacher. I work at Cross Academy, yes your dad's school, and they're looking for a new English teacher." Kanda said, washing his dish. Allen nodded happily and gently put her plate in the sink. She started drying as Kanda continued washing.

"What do you teach, Kanda?" Allen asked when they finished and sat down on the couch.

"I teach the Japanese elective." Kanda replied as he turned on the TV. Allen spent another hour with Kanda watching TV. They said their goodnights afterwards and headed to their rooms respectively. As Allen drifted off to sleep she kept thinking of how the children would react to her white hair, scar, and gray eyes.

* * *

Tsuki: DONE!

Tai-chan: *reads over chapter* doesn't Allen have a red/black arm?

Tsuki: I decided to have Allen have normal arms in this fic.

Tai-chan: so you're saying Allen looks ugly with his arm?

Tsuki: no, but how the hell would I explain Allen having a red/black arm?

Tai-chan: good point.

Tsuki: uh huh. Where's Tyki? He's supposed to be the guest star today.

Road: *pops up out of nowhere* He couldn't make it 'cause he had a meeting at work.

Tsuki: I will get him next time. Please, do the review hypnotizing.

Road: O.O" Review or I'll send Jasdero and Devitt to rape you!

Tsuki: Damn, not like that!

Road: -_- it's more fun like that though!

Tsuki: Allen, please do it. Make a worthy sacrifice.

Allen: *sighs* if you review you'll get a date with your favorite DGM character.

Everyone in the Love Isn't Accidental Cast: Bye! REVIEW!


	7. On The Job

Love Isn't Accidental

HI! I'm updating again. Don't you all just love me? I mean, I never keep you waiting more than a couple days. Well, here's your wanted chappie.

* * *

Allen had immediately gotten the job when she finished her interview with the principal, Leverrier. For some reason he kept staring at her while licking his lips. He kept shamelessly offering her hardcore liquor and wine, as well. Allen refused all of the offers politely, she hated alcohol with a passion, Cross made sure of that.

No, seriously, Cross went out of his way and instilled that hate into Allen when she was young, telling her she would die if she drank one drop of the stuff.

When Allen would ask how he himself wasn't affected he responded by stating that he was magical and therefore could not be harmed by mere liquor. This also served to explain why he never got drunk or had hangovers.

Allen learned this wasn't true when she was older, you know, the liquor killing you thing. Allen still didn't drink liquor though, why take the chance?

She wasn't sure about Cross not being magical though, I mean, come on. That man could drink the whole world's supply of alcohol and be as sober as when he took the first sip.

Allen was now in Kanda's black Porsche. Kanda had also driven her to the school and waited for her while she was interviewed. Allen couldn't help herself to ask that question that was eating her alive.

"How the hell did you buy a _Porsche_ on a teacher's salary?" Allen blurted out from the passenger seat.

"This is the only gift from the Old Man that I didn't blow torch or completely trash and hand back to him." Kanda replied with a satisfied smirk.

"_You __**blow torched**__ gifts from your father?"_ Allen said incredulously. Kanda's smirk widened. "None for you, ever, you Japanese he-she." Allen added.

"Whatever, midget so small I need a magnifying glass to just see your general shape." Kanda said smugly. Allen sighed.

"Kanda, why is there a Japanese elective if we live in _Japan_?" it was another question that was burning Allen from the inside.

"I teach traditional Japanese things. Flower arranging, how to wear a kimono or yukata, pouring tea, the correct way of speaking Japanese for foreigners, and a lot of other useless crap." Kanda admitted with an embarrassed sigh.

"So, basically, you're teaching them how to be a housewife, yet you're a man. Way to go, _Yuka_." Allen giggled.

"Yeah, but I'm good at it, so screw you. Anyway, how the hell did you get 'Yuka' from 'Kanda' or 'Yu'?" Kanda said, exasperated. Allen giggled even more but explained anyway.

"You're full name is 'Yu Kanda'. You know where I got the 'Yu' part from 'Yuka' right?" Allen asked. Kanda nodded.

"Yeah, well, just add the 'Ka' from 'Kanda' and there you go. 'Yuka Anda'." Allen finished.

"Well, I'll be damned." Kanda said. Allen's giggles were the only thing heard in the car the rest of the way home.

"Allen!"

Allen turned around as Kanda opened the front door. Timmy was running up to them waving and smiling. He stopped right in front of the steps. Allen and Timmy started to just smile at each other. Kanda, fed up with it, took action.

"If you losers wanna stay out side, that's fine, but if you want to come in, your asses better be in the damn house in 10 seconds 'cause I'm tired of wasting my time and letting the cold air out." Kanda snapped. He smirked when a silver and blue flash went past him into the house. Closing the door, Kanda turned to Allen and Timmy, but he didn't notice a peculiar van parked on the curb…

* * *

Allen walked into her classroom. It was the last period of the day, which meant the last class. She decided the night before to go to work as herself. What I mean is, not wearing any type of disguise, like leaving her silver hair down, not covering up her awesome scar, and not wearing contacts to hide her captivating silver eyes.

She had on a blue T-shirt and jean shorts, the coldness of the room not even bothering her. Allen loved the cold, it brought snow sometimes, and snow was a beautiful harmless thing, so Allen liked it. Ain't life grand?

The room was square and the desks were situated in rows, none of that group stuff. The kids were gawking at her as if she were a goddess, which all of them thought she was. Well, they weren't kids but old sixteen year olds.

'_Sucks for her that we're her first class.' _itwas the unified thought of the students. It was true. This class drove their last teacher so crazy that she was sent to a mental hospital. This was why a new English teacher was needed. The bell rang again, signaling any students that were still in the halls that they were late.

"Hello. My name is Ms. Walker and I'll be you're new English teacher for the other half of the year, although you already new that." Allen said with a welcoming smile. "I'll begin attendance, so please respond appropriately when you're name is called." Allen got through the attendance quickly and was finishing up the last few names.

"Lo Fwa? Shifu? Li Kei? Bak Chan? Fo?"

"H-here, hello, yo, hi." A nearby group of students answered.

The first was a short girl with long black hair braided into two pigtails and glasses. Her uniform was neat and crisp. The guy next to her was a bit taller and had short black hair. His uniform almost shined with its cleanliness. Allen had the sudden urge to shield her eyes, but decided against it. The next boy was the tallest and had short spiky black hair. He wore his uniform with the sleeves rolled all the way up to his shoulder.

The teen next to him was the shortest guy in the class. He had short bright blond bangs sticking out of the weird hat he was wearing. Next to him was the shortest girl in the class. She had peachy orange bangs sticking out of her weird hat. She also had a strange marking on her forehead. For some reason she hadn't answered. Allen smiled warmly at her.

"Are you Fo by any chance?" Allen asked nicely.

"What was your first clue, grandma? Why the hell do you have white hair? What's with that ugly ass scar? Or is it some freaky tattoo? I didn't know old people were getting that desperate to look young." Fo snapped. Allen got angry.

"I really don't want to hear your crap, okay, you little monkey? I've been nothing but nice the whole day, putting up with your harassment.

Yes, I saw you talking to your little wanna-be gangster friends ,who really need to pull up their pants 'cause they don't have anything to show off, and point at me. Then they come over and start sexually harassing me.

I'VE HAD ENOUGH! I'M _NOT _SOME WHORE WITH SEVEN DIFFERENT STD'S YOU CAN GET OFF THE STREET! IT'S YOUR CHOICE IF YOU WANT TO COME TO SCHOOL. IF YOU'RE HERE, YOU'RE HERE TO LEARN. IF NOT, GET THE HELL OUT! THERE ARE PEOPLE HERE WHO ACTUALLY WANT TO BECOME SUCCESSFUL AND NOT BE LAZY BUMS ON THE STREET! IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH HOW I LOOK, THEN DON'T FRIGGIN LOOK!" Allen screeched.

"And I'm not an old person. I'm only twenty." Allen added calmly.

All the students stared at her and Fo just kept opening and closing her mouth like a fish. Allen looked her straight in the eye, determinedly.

"Do you want to be successful?" Allen asked Fo and the class, they all nodded.

"Okay, I'll help you. I'm not here to make your lives hell with homework and assignments but to teach and help you learn the things you need to succeed in life. Does anybody need a drink of water or bathroom break before I get started?" Allen said warmly. Fo raised her hand. Allen nodded to her.

"No, it's not that." Allen stared curiously at Fo. Fo got up and walked to Allen's desk.

"I'm sorry." Fo whispered so that only Allen could her. Allen had a faint smile. "If I need help with something, can I come to you?" Fo added. "Even if it's not a school problem?"

"Of course. So what's your 'not school' problem?" Allen asked.

"Can we talk after school?"

"Yes."

Allen continued class smoothly after a blushing, but smiling, Fo went back to her seat. When class was over the students filed out, except Fo. Kanda came in after all of them were gone.

"Kanda, can you come back later? I need to have a talk with Fo." Allen said.

"She told me she needed to talk to me, too." Kanda replied. Allen looked back at Fo, the unsaid question in her eyes.

"I did tell him that 'cause I needed to talk to the two of you. It's about what I saw this morning." Fo said.

"If it's about me and Kanda in the same car you have no worries there, my friend." Allen said, Kanda nodded.

"It's not that. It's just, this morning I saw the principal taking pictures of you in his Van. His eyes never left you until you went inside the school. Then he called someone and I heard him say 'I found her Mr. Mikk'." Fo stated nervously. Allen wanted to cry right then and there.

"Oh my god." Allen whispered with despair in her eyes while rage filled Kanda's.

* * *

Tsuki: DUN DUN DUN!

Allen: so Leverrier is a bad guy?

Tsuki: isn't he always?

Allen: no, most of the time he's an evil demonic bastard born in the deepest fiery pits of hell sent to destroy everything I hold dear and exist for.

Tsuki: damn, you hate is guts.

Allen: it's a feeling deeper than hate.

Tsuki: O.O" I worry about your sanity sometimes. Kanda, come in here and whisk Allen away to perform some fantasies on her.

Allen: fantasies?

Kanda: Roger. Tsuki is talking about sex, basically.

Allen: *blushes*

Tsuki: don't you just love his straight forward honesty? Anyway, we got to answer this reviewer!

Tai-chan: what'd they say?

Tsuki: where were you?

Tai-chan: naps feel good.

Tsuki: ah. Anywho, the reviewer was Key46812. His/her question was probably rhetoric or a joke, but I'm answering anyway. The review was:

_What else does Cross own?_

_Key_

Allen: Straight forward.

Tsuki: uh huh, that's why I'm answering. Cross basically own the world in this fic.

Tai-chan + Kanda+ Allen: Why?

Tsuki: more fun that way, anyway R&R!

Tai-chan+ Kanda+ Allen: =_="


	8. Blame the Plot Bunnies

Love Isn't Accidental

Oh. My. Gosh. You guys are the best! 30+ reviews, awesomeness! T^T tears of joy roll down my cheeks today! Anyway, this a plot moving chapter centrally around the 'bad guys' and why they're doing the shit they're doing.

Tai-chan: she's basically trying to make some of them seem evil and justify others.

Tsuki: whose side are you on?

Tai-chan: no one's, I'm just an innocent bystander who is giving her views as one outside of the story or author office.

Tsuki: I'm not gonna even ask.

Tai-chan: :D

"Why didn't you tell me she was missing? Why did the _help_ have to tell me she wasn't home for _weeks_ now? The _help_, Tyki-pon!" The Earl said calmly, one of his biggest smiles on his face. This meant he was extremely pissed off and would soon be a crazy psycho motherfucker bent on murder if he didn't get some well explained answers.

"I knew you would hunt down those dear to her and dispose of them. I want her undying love, Earl, not the deepest hate imaginable. I'm sorry, but your methods only involve tyranny, blood, and gore. What we need is a peaceful negotiation." Tyki said boldly. The Earl raised his hand quickly and brought it down with inhuman force.

"Don't be so cheeky. I was the one who raised you since your mother died and you will treat me as such with respect. You could have explained yourself more politely and I expect you to do so." The Earl said, his voice low and dangerous, yet his smile was as cheerful as ever.

"I'm sorry, Earl." Tyki apologized with his head down, his hair covering his sorrowful eyes. '_Damn it, I wish I could just escape from this fat, demented, psycho's clutches. Earl, damn you, bastard!'_ As if he read Tyki's mind, The Earl brought his foot up, so that it rested on top of Tyki's head and he put all of his weight on it, basically he stomped on Tyki's head. Hissing in pain, Tyki scowled and the Earl smirked. He left the room shortly afterward, leaving Tyki to think about what to do next.

Skin Bolic entered the room with Jasdevi. Skin was chewing on a red lollipop and the twins looked bored.

"When are you gonna be a man, get some balls, and stand up for yourself, seriously? You look absolutely pitiful." Devitt said, it was one of the moments he didn't act stupid (thank God).

"What are you going to do?" Skin asked, licking his lollipop. Tyki shook his head in an unsaid 'I don't know'.

"Why don't you just _talk to her_?" Devitt asked. Tyki glared.

"What the hell do you think I've been trying to do since she left? She keeps running away, so I don't have the chance!"

"Corner her." Skin pitched in. Tyki stared at him and grinned.

"I know the perfect man for the job."

"I understand, Mr. Mikk." Leverrier ended his call and sighed. When was he ever going to get a break?

"Link, come in my office!" the wanna be Hitler barked. Link came in a minute later, wearing a white apron.

"Filling in for Jerry?" Leverrier asked and the other nodded. Jerry, the head cook and home economics teacher, was sick for the last three days.

"I need you to file some things for me while I handle some business.

"Who'll take over for me? There's still another hour left of class." Link asked.

"Don't worry about that, and just fill in for me, alright?"

"Yes sir."

Leverrier left his office quickly and went off in search of the new teacher, Ms. Walker. Walking briskly, he came to her door and knocked. He heard a 'come in' and stepped into the threshold. Allen paled when she saw who it was.

"Ms. Walker, I need to speak with you privately, so could you come to my office? Link could fill in for you." Leverrier said, leaving no room for argument. Allen smiled nervously and told her class to behave. They exited the room and started towards the office at a fast pace.

"What did you want to talk about Leverrier?" Allen asked timidly.

"Mr. Mikk wants to talk with you, just _talk_, today after school. He said to meet him at _Eliade's Café_ on Akuma Street. Don't fret because he also said you could bring whoever you like just less than ten people because he doesn't think there's a table for that many people. You _will_ go Ms. Walker. I'll make sure of it." Leverrier ranted as soon as they stepped into his office.

"Whoever I want?" Allen asked disbelievingly.

"Yes."

"Fine, I'll go. What time do I have to be there?" Allen asked.

"7 pm." Leverrier stated. "You may go back to your classroom." He turned and addressed Link. "You may go as well."

Link and Allen left the office. Link offered the worried girl an encouraging smile.

"At least he's letting you bring people. That means he really does want to only talk." Link comforted. Allen smiled. It would be alright! Hopefully….

Tai-chan: Tsuki, you bum. It took you so long for a chapter that was only 850 words. A good chapter for you is at least 1000!

Tsuki: blame the plot bunnie, besides I wanna write some other fandoms so back of, geesh.

Allen: you got tired of me?

Tsuki: no its just, I'm falling in love with 07 Ghost.

Kanda: and abandoning ?

Tsuki: NO! I can't have more than one anime/manga favorite? Damn!

Allen+Kanda: calm down, we were just joking.

Tsuki: you better be or your not gonna have long pretty hair anymore…..

Allen+Kanda: HAVE MERCY!

Tsuki: *shrug* R&R!


	9. They Start To Notice

Love Isn't Accidental

Tsuki: I'm back~

Readers: finally!

Tsuki: ^_^" Well, expect a few more chappies! Not today though, 'cause you guys already have this chapter! R&R!

* * *

Allen and Kanda were driving back to their home. Both were in deep thought about what Tyki could possibly want to talk about that he would let Allen bring _anyone_.

"Well, Cross is definitely coming, along with Road, Wise, Lulu, Lavi, and Lenalee." Allen said.

"That takes care of six spots, two left." Kanda said as he turned.

"Don't you mean three are left?" Allen asked.

"No, two are left." Kanda stated. Allen realized that he meant he was coming, and so filled the seventh position. Allen's cheeks reddened. '_Why am I blushing? It's just Kanda! Besides he's been through this with me so far, so why am I getting embarrassed now?_' Allen thought.

Meanwhile, Kanda was watching her from the corner of his eyes. '_Does she have a fever? No, that can't be right; her breathing would be shallow if that were true. Well, she does look incredibly cute…NO! You can't think like this! No woman is gonna make me a lover boy! But she does have a nice laugh…_' As Kanda and Allen had their inner struggles, Kanda unconsciously drove into their driveway.

"Allen! Kanda!"

Both were snapped out of their thought by Timmy running over to them. A brunette was walking behind him; she looked to be around Allen's age. Allen and Kanda stepped out of the car and went to where Timmy was standing.

"Hey Brat." Kanda greeted.

"I'm not a brat!" Timmy shouted as Allen and the mystery woman laughed.

"Hi, Timmy. So, who's the nice lady?" Allen asked politely.

"I'm Miranda, Timmy's sister. It's nice to finally meet you, Allen." Miranda said with a warm smile.

"Same here!" Allen kindly responded. Kanda sighed.

"What?" Allen asked.

"We have to hurry up and call the people we're bringing!" Kanda said urgently.

"That's right! I'm so sorry Miranda, Timmy! I'll talk to you later, 'kay?" Allen said as she rushed into the house.

"Well, I'll be going back inside to make dinner, since it's already five." Miranda said as, she too, went into her own home. As Kanda went up the steps, Timmy pulled his shirt.

"What?" Kanda asked.

"When are you gonna ask her?" Timmy asked.

"Ask who what?" Kanda replied as his eyebrow rose.

"To ask Allen to be your girlfriend, idiot!" Timmy said, exasperated.

"Can I have some of the crack your smoking?" Kanda asked.

"This isn't a joke! I can see the signs!" Timmy shouted.

"Dude, you sound like a chick magazine." Kanda teased.

"I hope you realize it soon." Timmy said as he shook his head. He ran off and went inside his house.

'_What the hell was that about? I don't like Allen that way…do I?_' Kanda thought as he stepped inside the house to see Allen talking on the phone. Kanda took out his phone and called Tiedoll. '_This is gonna be a long night._' Kanda thought as the old man picked up the phone.

* * *

"You sure she's going to come, Leverrier?" Tyki asked over the phone. He was in his mansion's den with Skin, Devitt, and Jasdero were playing on the Play station 3.

"Yes, , she is coming and has decided to bring friends." Leverrier answered.

"Very well, I shall see you at the next meeting then. Goodbye." Tyki said and then he hung up.

"So what did the man say?" Devitt asked.

"Allen is coming with her friends, that's all." Tyki said as he sighed.

"Why the sighing, bro?" Devitt asked.

"I'm just not sure if this is going to turn out well, you know?" Tyki responded.

"Then why don't you bring some people too, hee-hee?" Jasdero added.

"But she'll think I'm going to make her come with me!" Tyki cried.

"Sucks to be you, then." The twins replied.

"You could knock her out." Skin said. The other three stared at him.

"And how the hell would that make her stop running away?" Tyki asked.

"Skin, you dumb ass!" the twins cried as they laughed their asses off. Skin growled.

"You could capture her if you knocked her out!" Skin shouted.

"I want to _talk_ to her, not _capture_her!" Tyki said annoyed.

Skin shrugged and took out a green lollipop.

* * *

Allen walked into the café, Kanda, the group, Cross, Komui, and Reever behind her. Their waiter gawked at them. His name tag read "Krory". He lead them to a huge table in a corner at the back. It was walled off, and this made it so that no one outside of it could hear what was going on.

After everyone sat down, Krory took their orders and left.

"Looks like the creepy bastard isn't here yet." Cross growled.

"I thought you called Jared the creepy bastard?" Allen asked.

"Well, apparently Tyki took that spot." Road and Wise said at the same time.

"Glad to know I'm the talk of the town."

Everyone looked up and, at the entrance to the closed off section, stood Tyki Mikk.

* * *

Tsuki: cliffy!

Tai-chan: are you serious? You bum! I bet you were just too lazy to put the conversation in this chapter!

Tsuki: it's like your psychic!

Tai-chan: -_- I'm disappointed!

Tsuki: well, at least it gives you something to look forward to!

Tai-chan: good point.

Tsuki: ^_^

Tsuki + Tai-chan: R&R!


	10. Severed Ties

Love Isn't Accidental

Tsuki: Hi hi! How are you peoplez? Well you must be in a good mood since this new chappie is up and running. ^-^ Well, last night, I went to Yaoi city-

Tai-chan: You went Yaoi city without me? :'(

Tsuki: It was an emergency meeting and you were at the Yullen convention…

Tai-chan: But you were at the convention too!

Tsuki: But it wasn't my first! It was yours though, and you've already been to Yaoi city before!

Tai-chan: But I wanted to see what it was like at night!

Tsuki: Anyway, all I did was go to the block and go to the Yullen cosplay shop! Geez! I even got something for you! *holds out a Yullen T-shirt and cat ears*

Tai-chan: *eyes watering with joy* XD

Tsuki: *gives the items to Ta-chan*

Tai-chan: :3

Tsuki + Tai-chan: R&R!

* * *

Everyone glared at Tyki as he sat down opposite of Cross.

"It seems that I am not in your good books, not that I really expected to be…" Tyki said.

"Damn straight. You suck!" Lavi said disdainfully. Tyki winced at the pure venom in his voice.

"So? What the hell is this about, Creeper?" Kanda growled. Tyki blinked.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but who are you?" Tyki asked innocently.

"**_I AM NOT A GODDAMN WOMAN_**_!_" Kanda barked as he threw a hidden butcher knife at Tyki. It hit the wall right next to Tyki's head.

Tyki: 0.0

Kanda smirked and flicked his wrist. The blade whipped back from the wall, leaving a big slit, and the handle was caught by Kanda's hand. In the light Tyki saw that there was a silver chain as thin as string that connected Kanda's wrist to the handle. Kanda's smirk grew. Cross was laughing his ass off.

"The kid's got taste, I'll tell you that!" Cross cried merrily.

"Dad, calm down! This is serious!" Allen said sternly, but she couldn't fight her giant grin.

"Kanda, you are epic!" Road shouted as she high-fived him. Reever coughed.

"Okay, it was awesomely funny, but it's over and we're here for serious reasons. Let's get down to business. What are we all here for?" Reever commented.

"Well, I came here to calmly sort out this, er, dilemma. You see the Earl wants the wedding to continue as planned, which is precisely two weeks from now. I, though, think we should post pone it and sort out the feelings of both sides. Now, Allen, dear, I didn't want to lock you up in that house in the first place, but I had no choice. It was either that or to lock you up in your room, never to get out again." Tyki said.

"How do you explain you coming on to me right before I escaped?" Allen replied. Tyki blushed.

"That's because-

"You're a horny dog?" Lenalee interjected with a creepy smile. Tyki just nodded.

"What if I don't want the wedding to happen, point blank?" Allen asked with her head on top of her folded hands.

"Please, don't! Just give me one more chance to prove-" Allen's hands slammed onto the table. "Prove what? That you're a _child_ that does whatever he's told like a _dog_? I've had enough! The earl can threaten me all he wants! I'm not going to marry you! I don't love you, okay? Leave me alone, goddamnit!" Allen screeched. Kanda gently sat her back down and rubbed her back as she cried into his chest. Tyki stared at her with his heart in pieces.

"You don't understand-

"_No. You don't understand_." Kanda growled with pure, undiluted hate, his bangs covering his eyes. "_Tell the Earl to come and stop being a fucking bitch with no balls. If he doesn't, then the game has ended. I'm not going to stand here and hide like a wuss. Got it?_" Kanda hissed. The room was silent except for the dialing of numbers on Tyki's part and then a consecutive ring.

The Earl had picked up the phone.

"_Yes, Tyki-pon? Have you gotten little Allen to see my way_?"

"No, but I need you to come down here to talk with her and her friends yourself. They demand it."

"_They demand it? Who the hell do they think their demanding? Don't say such nonsense to me! I suggest you keep yourself in line Tyki-pon. I just might come over there to teach you some manners._"

"You know what, Earl? Fuck you. I have my own money, my own house, I don't need you anymore. I've had it with being your puppet! If you want something done, get off your fat, lazy ass and do it. Goodbye."

"_Wait just a minute. If you dare disobey me and hang up, I will no longer be your relative. You will be another useless being in my way. Stay and all you have done will be forgotten and we can return to how it was before. Go and I will never speak, help, or see you again. It is your choice._"

"Earl, you know my answer. Never seeing you again is a blessing that I had never realized I could obtain before now."

"_Very well. Starting in an hour all of the things that connected us will be severed. I will burn your adoption papers and all files of our contact will be erased or rewritten. After today it will seem as if we never met. And if we do meet once more, than strangers we'll be nothing more nothing less. You can still contact the other Noah's if you wish. Those files will be left unharmed. Good day Mr. Mikk. May we never see or speak again._"

"The same to you Earl." Tyki said coldly as he hung up.

"Well, I see no reason he should bother you again. He and I have severed ties which means he has no reason to bother you anymore, as neither do I since it's obvious I can never repair what I've done." Tyki rose from his seat, tipped his hat and left.

He never once looked back.

* * *

Tsuki: I wonder if this really was the last of the Earl or Tyki…hm…

Tai-chan: You're so twisted!

Tsuki: it all depends on how I want it to get to where it needs to go as a Yullen fic and if the readers want them to come back into the story. So, if you could, leave a review and tell me whether the Earl and Tyki should stay, please and thank you. ^-^

Tai-chan: R&R!


	11. Make A Move

Love Isn't Accidental

Tsuki: I feel so loved! 43+ reviews for only 10 chapters! :3

Tai-chan: And none were flames!

Tsuki: XD Thanks so much for all of your support! I really thought on quitting this story in the beginning because I thought I wouldn't get as nearly many reviews as I did for this story. I'm so glad that I've gotten this far and to celebrate, this is A YULLEN CHAPTER GALORE, BABY! XD

* * *

Allen was free. She was_ free_. Never again would she have to worry about some fat old guy coming to take her away in the middle of the night, or the cops busting down the door and arresting Kanda for kidnapping with Tyki behind it all.

"I am FREE!" Allen screamed in joy.

"Allen! We're still in the café! Calm down!" Reever said.

"Lighten up, man. She doesn't have to deal with the Earl or Tyki anymore so let her have some fun." Wise commented.

"So let the party begin!" Road and Lenalee shouted as they threw confetti in the air, busted out the champagne, and put snacks on the table. Lulu laughed at their blissful faces and Reever wondered where the hell they hid the shit.

"Ah, such a good day this has turned out to be, huh, Yuu?" Lavi said to the smirking man.

"Whatever, and don't call me by my first name, Baka Usagi." Kanda replied. Lavi knew he was just as happy as the rest of them, maybe even more than Allen herself.

* * *

Allen was staying with Kanda. She had thought about moving back to her old town where everybody else was, but quickly thought against it. She didn't want to deal with finding a cheap apartment and moving all her stuff. It was just too big of a hassle. Besides, she felt safe with Kanda, like nothing would or could harm her.

Allen quickly got ready for the day ahead of her. She had on a bright yellow shirt with slightly puffy short sleeves and denim shorts that reached about halfway to her knee. She held back her long hair with a high ponytail, leaving the only strands loose her side bangs. She strolled into the living room with a grin plastered on her face, happiness rolling off of her in waves. She looked around to see Kanda washing a bowl in the kitchen with a happy smirk on his face.

"Hello~" Allen sang as she skipped over to where her handsome roommate was.

"Hey. How did you sleep last night?" Kanda asked with an amused chuckle.

"I slept great with the knowledge that I will no longer be hunted down like a sack of potatoes!" Allen giggled merrily.

"I don't even wanna know." Kanda commented as Allen laughed.

"Are you ready for work?" Allen asked after she had calmed down a bit.

"Yeah. Hey, Allen, do you want to go out tonight for dinner? You know, a second celebration?" Kanda asked, focusing on the bowl he was now drying. Allen blushed behind his back.

"S-sure, I'm good with that." Allen replied nervously giddy. Kanda put up the bowl and turned to Allen.

"Awesome, let's get to work."

* * *

"Ms. Walker? Hellooo…" Bak sweat dropped. "The things I do to be nice... MS. WALKER!" Allen jerked upright in her chair.

"I'm so sorry, Bak! I guess I just spaced out for a moment. Now what do you need?" Allen replied.

"I came to turn in my report. The last bell has rung too." Bak said good naturedly. Allen smiled and took his report.

"Thanks, really. I hope you have a nice weekend, Bak." Allen said happily.

"Thanks, Ms. Walker. I hope you have a good weekend, too. Good bye!" Bak said as he strolled out of the door. Allen sat back and read the report. After giving it an A, she looked at the clock.

It was 4:15 which meant she still had an hour to stay and finish some paperwork. '_Might as well grade the rest of the projects._' When she finished first to third period she looked at the clock. It was 4:45 and she was half way through. Grading the other half of the papers, she didn't notice that someone was spying on her from the door. Of course, she would never know who this someone was or that they were there because every time she looked up the person hid behind the door.

Finishing sixth period, her last, papers' she looked at the clock again to see it was 5:10. '_Perfect timing_' she thought. Unfortunately the stranger thought the same thing. He took out something from his pocket, rolled it across the floor, and shut the door. Allen looked up at the sound and a rolling can met her eyes. From both sides pink smoke hissed out of the can. Allen covered her mouth, but was too late. She had started coughing and soon was unconscious on the floor.

The stranger opened the door and closed it quickly. He had a black gas mask covering his face. He opened the window and the das dispersed, and picked up the can, and put the can in one of his pockets. He picked up Allen and was out the door in a minute. Everything looked as if he was never there.

* * *

"Have you gotten her yet, Timcanpy?"

_"Yes, Dad. She's in my possession, in no harm."_

"Good job, boy. Now bring her here ASAP, or your ass is mine, got it?"

_"Dad, calm down, this isn't the army."_

"Oh, right. Anyway get your sister here pronto. Bye."

_"See ya."_

* * *

Allen woke up with a groan.

"You alright, Allen?" Allen's eyes snapped open. In front of her was a lanky man with bright golden hair. He looked to be in his mid twenties with his wavy hair curled at the tips of his shoulders. Bangs covered his eyes, which Allen knew were a mesmerizing amber.

"TIMCANPY!" Allen squealed as she glomped her elder brother. Timcanpy laughed as he was pushed onto his back on the bed.

"When did you come back from the army? How long are you staying this time?" Allen asked excitedly.

"I came back today and never. I finished my term of duty." Tim said merrily. Allen laughed.

"Hey, by the way, how did I get here? The last thing I remember is that gas can in my classroom…"

"Oh, that. Well, getting you normally would have been boring…" Tim broke off.

"Nii-san!" Allen cried.

"What?" Tim defended.

"I thought you were the Earl's henchman or something! And I can't stay anyway; I've got to go somewhere." Allen mumbled the last part. Tim raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't know you had a date tonight." He said slyly. Allen blushed, but nodded.

"Its not really a date, though. More like a two-person celebration!" Allen elaborated. Timcanpy rolled his eyes.

"Suuure. It doesn't sound like you're a desperate high school girl at all."

"Nii-san!" Allen wailed as she punched his arm playfully. Timcanpy laughed and walked over to the door.

"Well, I better leave you to get girly!" Allen through a pillow, but the blond had already gone. She sighed amusedly and got up to close the door. She had a lot of work to do.

* * *

Tsuki: I know, I'm a bum and a lot of you had given up on me. I'm sorry, I'm just a bad girl.

Tai-chan: -_- yes, yes YOU ARE! Ugh. I can't believe you got grounded for 5 MONTHS!

Tsuki: I've resorted to posting during newspaper club….T^T R&R!


	12. The Second Celebration

Love Isn't Accidental

Tsuki: *mumbling to herself*

Tai-chan: *walks in*Hey, Tsuki- Oh my gosh! Where did you get THAT?

Tsuki: *evil smirk* I did it! I FINALLY DID IT! I MADE A PEANUTBUTTER AND JELLY SANDWICH ALL ON MY OWN!

Tai-chan: Did you use the instructional video?

Tsuki: ….yes…u.u

Tai-chan: Then it doesn't count.

Tsuki: DAMN! *is trying and epically failing at making another sandwich without help* FUCK NUGGETS!

Tai-chan: While Tsuki is trying to make her PB+J, enjoy the story!

* * *

"Somebody's going boyfriend hunting~" Timcanpy teased. Allen smirked and put her hands on her hips.

"Nope, I already got him hooked; I just have to reel him in, sweetheart." Allen winked seductively and blew him a kiss. He grabbed his chest where his heart was and fell onto the ground.

"Now, Miss, I do believe your date wouldn't like to learn about you fooling around when you're supposed to be there in ten minutes." Timcanpy smiled slyly. Allen gasped and looked at the clock.

"Damn! I thought I had more time!" she hurriedly kissed Timcanpy on both cheeks and grabbed the keys for her dad's Lamborghini.

"Bye! Love you!" Allen yelled behind her as she ran out the door.

"She's so lucky that's not dad's favorite car!"

* * *

Kanda scowled in his car as the light remained red and the lady behind him beeped her horn for the umpteenth time in the last _three minutes_. Kanda, finally succumbing to the rage leaned out his car window.

"Fuck you lady! Don't you see the light is red, you blind motherfucking bitch?" going back in his car with a satisfied smirk, he drove on now that the light had turned green.

Still mumbling about the stupid lady at the traffic light, he drove into the restaurant's lot. After parking he walked inside the busy place and sat at the table the hostess showed him after confirming his reservation. Ringing came from Kanda's jacket and he pulled out his cell phone with a scowl on his face.

* * *

"Goddamn traffic! I'm so late! _Fuck_!" Allen continued her rare moment of being a cursing, pissed-off sailor. The third car behind her could hear her and felt sorry for whoever was receiving her road rage when she got out of this mess.

**"_GODDAMNIT!_"**

* * *

Kanda's phone had started to ring as he sat down at his table after arriving at the restaurant.

"What the hell, Daisya?"

"_Quit being a grouch, Kanda. You and I both know that Cross will kick your ass if he finds out about your plan."_

"He's not going to unless you tell him. What's your aim, you bastard?"

_"Well, I always thought this chick at Pier One Imports was cute…"_

"Really? That's it? I thought you were the ladies man? I thought they worshipped your feat and you were better at it than _I _am?"

_"…shut up."_

"I guess we all can't be sexy, long-haired Japanese men. I'll help you, but do me this favor…"

* * *

Allen had finally arrived at the restaurant and parked her car. She never trusted those people with her babies. Running in, she threw open the door and panted as she looked at the weirded-out hostess.

"Um, Miss, are you alright?"

"Yes….I'm fine…"

"Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes…my partner should already be here. He's a Japanese-

"Table five, northeast corner in the blue room."

"Um, wow."

"He's HOT and the only Japanese guy here. The rest are ugly Koreans." The hostess replied and shivered when she got to the Koreans. "They keep hitting on me!" Allen looked around and realized there were a lot of ugly Koreans in the area…next to the hostess. Allen touched the poor girl's shoulder in a sympathetic way.

"Worst part is, I have the overnight shift." Allen winced as she looked at the Koreans who looked liked they would never leave.

"At least it means great tips all night." Allen laughed and the hostess finally had a reason to smile for since Kanda walked in. Allen pulled her wallet out of her purse and took out a picture of Tyki Mikk. Times like these were why she still had copies left. She handed it to the hostess who was instantly smitten.

"Hey, you need to keep smiling, it brings in the customers, and this helps."

"Thank you so much! You're a lifesaver." She cried.

"Want his number?" Allen giggled. She had realized a couple hours after the last time she saw Tyki that she couldn't hate him, because he really did love her and proved it from leaving the Earl. The hostess looked at her with a 'hell yes' look.

"305-473-8600, what's your name? I think we'd be great friends." Allen said. The hostess smiled and nodded.

"I'm Sachiko, but my friends call me Chomesuke." She said.

"Well, nice to meet you, Cho-chan. I'm Allen. The hot Japanese guy you saw earlier is Kanda." Allen smiled.

"Sweet. Thanks for…what's this guy's name?"

"He's Tyki Mikk. My number is 305-687-0260. Well, I'll see ya later, Cho-chan. I've made grumpy over there wait long enough."

* * *

"Kanda?"

Kanda turned around, about to cuss Allen the fuck out for being an hour late, but was stunned at her appearance. She had a yellow Chinese dress on that hugged her in all the right places and had long slits at the bottom on each side that reached her thighs. Her purse was a silver clutch that she put in her lap when she sat down. She had on white flats with straps that crisscrossed her foot and made it look like a curved X. Her hair was in a clip in the back with loose strands framing her face. She was gorgeous.

"Wow…just, wow. It should be fucking illegal to look like that, it's like you want me to die of a heart attack." Kanda commented. Allen blushed heatedly and a waitress came by to take their order.

"Cho-chan? I thought you were the hostess?" Allen said.

"Yeah, well one of the waitresses just quit, so I have to fill in and be hostess for now." She shrugged. "So what'll you have?"

"I want the Ribs and a coke." Kanda said.

"I'll have Newberry chicken and water, please." Allen ordered. Cho left with a smile and walked into the kitchen.

"How do you know her?" Kanda asked.

"Well, I ran in and she asked for the reservation and I told her you were already here and I started to describe you when she gave me your exact location. She said you were hot and the only Japanese, while she had to deal with ugly Koreans all night. Then I gave her a picture of Tyki to cheer her up, gave her his number, became friends, gave her my number, and yeah." Allen ranted.

"I can't believe I understood that."

"I can't believe it's not butter."

"That was lame."

"I know, but I was bored. Anyway, what brought on all of this?" she gestured to the room around her.

"What? A man can't take a person he knows out to eat?"

"Not when it's his female roommate and it's the classiest restaurant in town that's surprisingly wallet-friendly." She added with an eyebrow raised. Kanda sighed and looked away.

"Allen, what do you think of me?" Kanda asked honestly and Allen blushed again.

"Well, you're blunt, sexy, smart, rude, protective, and a nut, but then again I only know nuts, so it's okay." Allen responded, her head in her hand.

"Have you ever thought of being…more than roommates?" Kanda asked. Allen blinked. She couldn't get her hopes up, but responded anyway.

"We are more than roommates."

"We're friends right now. I'm thinking of something more." Kanda said seriously. Allen's eyes widened.

"Daddy will kill you when he finds out about this." Allen whispered.

"Why?"

"Because I feel the same way. Because I said yes." She looked up with a smile on her face and tears racing down her cheeks. Kanda smirked and wiped her tears with his thumb when Cho came back with their food. Smiling she left them to their love filled dinner.

* * *

Tsuki: So? How was it? I can't wait to reveal Kanda's plan~ Oh by the way, whoever thought that Kanda and Allen were at the same traffic light, was wrong. The lady Kanda called a bitch was there forty minutes before Allen came to that light.

Tai-chan: What the hell happened to the sandwich failures?

Tsuki: ^^

Tai-chan: Where-

Lavi: WHO PUT PEANUT BUTTER, JELLY,…bread….?AND BANANAS ON MY BED?

Tai-chan: Bananas?

Tsuki: I ran out of bread.

Tai-chan: So you used Bananas?

Tsuki: *shrugs* A girl's got to do what a girl's got to do. R&R!


	13. Cross Gets A Clue

Love Isn't Accidental

Tsuki: *writing madly in a notebook with a creeper smile*

Tai-chan: *walks in* Good morning, Tsuki! Another awesome day, huh? ^^

Tsuki: *doesn't look up* Yea, uh huh, sure.

Tai-chan: Did you even hear what I just said?

Tsuki: Of course they didn't. You're so right, Tai-chan! *writing*

Tai-chan: -_-" *walks over* 0,0 TSUKI!

Tsuki: *jumps in seat* what the hell is with the screaming?

Tai-chan: You're writing a fucking stalker letter!

Tsuki: No, it's a love letter.

Tai-chan: Saying that you can already imagine him showering with his favorite type of Dove soap isn't romantic. At all.

Tsuki: Aww. Well, at least I know what he likes! XD

Tai-chan: By stalking, tracking chips, torturing his friends for information, and bananas?

Tsuki: You gotta fight for any worthy prize, sweetheart.

Tai-chan: Whatever, Creeper.

Tsuki: :P

Tai-chan: *eye roll*

Itachi: *walks in* Where's-

Tsuki: *pulls out an orange Dove soap* Here ya go! ^^

Tai-chan: 0,0

Itachi: Do I even want to know?

Tsuki: You'll find out in the letter.

Itachi: Riiiight. I'm gonna go now. *takes soap and leaves*

Tsuki: *fangirl squeal* XD

Tai-chan: The letter was for…?

Tsuki: Yep, Naruto!

Tai-chan: But you gave that to Itachi…

Tsuki: 'Cause Naruto is stuck in the shower without a towel and screamed for someone to get him his soap. Itachi just happened to walk by.

Tai-chan: How the hell-

Tsuki: *holds up a little monitor* :D

Tai-chan: You know I have to tell him, right?

Tsuki: Psh, he already knows. He's fine with it, which is why I'm still doing it.

Tai-chan: You threatened his porn stash, didn't you?

Tsuki: Nope. His genitals. With a spork.

* * *

"Well, that was fun, wasn't it?" Allen asked as she stepped out of the restaurant. Kanda had his arm slung around Allen's shoulder and smiled down at her.

"Yes, it was." He replied. Allen's phone had started ringing loudly before Kanda could say anything more. He took his arm off her shoulder, but still stood just as close as before while she dug through her bag. He rolled his eyes, pulled the damned contraption out of the front pocket and flipped it open.

"Get your hands off my daughter's phone, you poor excuse of a living thing!" Cross growled. Allen sweatdropped while Kanda scowled.

"Fucking old man." Kanda grumbled as he passed Allen the phone.

"I can hear you idiot, it's on speaker phone. Jesus Allen, I thought he was supposed to be smart!" Cross said.

"Daddy, how did you even know he answered the phone?" Allen asked.

"When you pick up I already hear 'I Daddy'. With him I heard nothing, and since Tim….told me you were with the pansy I figured it had the phone." Cross explained, a rare occurrence.

"Pansy?"

"It?" Kanda and Allen asked at the same time.

"Yeah, pansy. 'It' cause your boy toy can't fuckin decide whether to be a man or woman. Cut your hair, you damned He-She!" Cross ranted.

"And what did you do to Tim, Daddy?" Allen asked.

"I threatened his 'toys' and that I'd find his boyfriend and share some childhood stories of Tim." Cross laughed joyfully.

"Tim? Who the hell is that?" Kanda asked.

"My son, dipshit." Cross answered.

"Wait, that means-"

"Yep, he's my brasha~" Allen interjected.

"Damn, I'm outta the loop." Kanda muttered. Allen laughed.

"Anyway Where the hell are you? Tim wouldn't tell me and where the _fuck_ is my car? There better not be any scratches, dents, or _a man scent_." Cross growled.

"Well, Kanda, guess you can't ride shotgun." Allen sang.

"_Damn._" Kanda muttered. "It's such a nice car…"

"Get over it, you little bitch." Cross said.

"Ch, old man. Can't wait to rub the fact the your little sugar plum is now my-"

"Kanda don't!"

"Girlfriend."

"I'll be right back." Cross said in an eerily calm voice.

* * *

"Tim." Cross called. Tim walked into the living room, toast hanging from his mouth.

"Yeth, Thath?" Tim mumbled as he nibbled his toast.

"Get the shotgun. Shit is gonna happen tonight." Cross stated coldly. Tim paled and ran to get the shotgun, nervous about what would happen if he didn't obey his psycho of a Father.

* * *

"I'm back." Cross stated.

"Where did you go?" Allen asked.

"I told Tim to do some stuff for me." Cross said.

"Do I wanna know?" Allen asked.

"You'll find out when you come home, which should be in twenty minutes. Bring your….boyfriend…with you." Cross then hung up. Allen paled.

"Run." She said.

"Why?"

"Cause it takes forty minutes to get to my house from here." Allen whispered. Kanda cursed and ran to his car as Allen ran to hers. After speeding on the highway and talking to cops by yelling out the window on the highway. They parked and Kanda finally saw Allen's first home. It was a big three story house painted grey with purple hints. Cross sat on a rocking chair on the porch with a 14 inch shotgun in his lap. He had a stopwatch in his hand and smirked evilly.

"40 seconds left…"

"We're on the property!"

"….he wants us in the house. Go, go, go!" Allen said and they both bolted into the doorway just as Cross said zero. Closing the door behind them, he threw the watch into the next room.

They were currently in the living room; the walls were red with a black leather sofa, loveseat, and an armchair. The flat screen was at the front of the room, currently turned off. Cross motioned for them to sit and when they went for the loveseat he growled loudly. They then corrected themselves and sat on the sofa. Thumps were heard on the stairs and Tim was soon seen. Allen signaled him with her eyes and he quickly sat on the couch next to her. She smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Who the hell are you, bastard?" Kanda growled. Tim glared.

"You sexy bitch. Why is it the pretty ones who are asses? I'm her brother, Timcanpy, or just Tim." Tim said. Kanda lowered his head, and pulled Allen into his lap.

"Kanda!" Allen said, looking at him as if he offered to braid her petunias. I mean Allen doesn't even have petunias! Cross glared harshly and Kanda just stared.

"Up yours." Kanda said blankly. Cross raised his eyebrows at Kanda's actions.

"You have balls, I admire that, but," Cross aims the shotgun, "I don't like you with my daughter, pansy." Cross fired the shotgun and the wall next to Kanda's head exploded as the shot resounded through the house. Cross lit a cigar and put it in his mouth. He blew out smoke as he spoke through his teeth.

"I told you shit was gonna go down." Cross aimed again, puffing out more smoke.

"Oh shit."

* * *

Tsuki: We'll get to see how this gets along next chapter! XD

Tai-chan: I hate it when you leave me hanging like that. -_-

Tsuki: Oh, well.

Tai-chan: XC

Tsuki: R&R!


	14. Together Again

Love Isn't Accidental

Tsuki: Hewo~ I am so happy from all the wonderful reviews left by all you loving people! The fact that I've gotten about 70, just makes it better! I hope someday this story reaches a hundred or more, but don't feel like you have to review guys, its just that reviews are cool bonuses. Knowing you read it is appreciated more than you could ever know. C':

Hey _Giureedi_ thanks and it's nice to be back. Thanks for sticking with me this far~ _NinjaPandaDGM_, thanks for being cool and being able to laugh at yourself. I meant no offense. _ElricLawliet_ you are awesome, and thanks for still reading. _Oxenstierna_ _-Rin_, thanks for the comment and those quotes made me laugh all over again from renewed memories. I'm glad to have been able to inspire you. ^^

Thank you all for reviewing and reading this story so far, really. Enjoy and R&R!

* * *

"Duck!" Allen shouted, taking cover with Tim behind the couch.

"Why should we-" Kanda was interrupted as he was struck in the face by the aforementioned feathered fiend.

"I could've sworn it was a chicken when he threw it…"Tim said.

"That doesn't fucking matter! A fucking _duck _just hit my goddamn face! Who the hell does that?" Kanda yelled.

"I do, stupid. Do I have to throw another one to prove it?" Cross said.

"Dad, I thought we all agreed to the no throwing birds rule!" Allen cried. Cross chuckled.

"I said I'd think about it." Cross said. Allen huffed angrily and glared at him.

"What?" Cross asked.

"Agree to the rule!" Allen said.

"No. It's too much fun." Cross replied as he threw another duck out of nowhere at Kanda. Kanda stared at him with a what-the-fuck- glare, Allen just rolled her eyes, and Tim was laughing his butt of on the floor. Cross' face had suddenly turned serious once again as his forgotten shotgun was aimed at Kanda's head.

"Dad, put the gun down." Allen said.

"Not until this punk leaves my damn house with a limp and no arms." Cross growled as he shot at Kanda, but missed when the man dodged.

"Aw, crapples." Tim said as they started running up the stairs.

Cross blew up a part of the wooden banister, nearly hitting Allen's and Kanda's entwined hands. Growling, Cross walked over to the armchair and pulled out the secret compartment full of ammo belts and smoke bombs with a flash bang or two. Somehow, he stuffed all of them into his pockets and put on two of the ammo belts so that they made an X across his chest.

He ran up the stairs, tripping over who knows what. He looked down and saw multi-colored marbles. Growling, he stood back up and held his shotgun like a bat. Silently, he walked into the hallway, listening intently for some sort of sound. He scowled as he heard hushed tones.

Allen shrieked when the door burst open and shots were fired everywhere, parts of the wall flying through the air along with pillow fluff and pieces of wood. She threw herself to the ground and crawled under the bed, peering out from under the mattress. Pillow fluff littered the floor as the wood chips floated through the air like dust. She could see Tim crouched behind an armchair, ready to tackle dad if things got even worse. Kanda was behind the closet door, having found one of Tim's stashed pistols. Cross had stopped firing, opting to reload his gun while the kiddies were still shocked.

"Nobody gets hurt if you just come out and face me, pansy." Cross said.

"What the hell? Shouldn't you have said that _before almost popping our heads off_?" Kanda growled from behind the closet door. He quickly stashed his gun in his jacket and came out into the open. Allen was just kind of pissed this was talking so long because she knew her dress and hair were in emergency need of attention from all this crap.

"So pansy, I see that…" Allen didn't even hear the rest as she zoned out from boredom. This was definitely dragging on for too long. She crawled out from under the bed, deciding to settle this once and for all.

"Dad, shut up and listen. I love you and all, but I want to have my own life. I'm not fifteen anymore and I can take care of myself. Stop meddling in my love life or you won't have a sex life. And I mean I will cut it from the source, if you know what I mean. Kanda, we're going home." Allen grabbed Kanda's hand, blew a kiss to Tim and faced her father with a glare.

"And this whole mess in the house you made with that damned shotgun better be cleaned by tomorrow, or else." With that, Allen strode down the stairs, picked up Ama, and she rode home with Kanda right behind her.

* * *

Tsuki: I'm disappointed in myself, but this chapter wasn't bad. I just don't know where to move on from here, it seems this story is coming to an end… If you have ideas on the ending, please leave a review and put it in there. I don't really have much inspiration for this story anymore, sorry guys. It's that I have other story ideas I want to work on without having to think and write these chapters that seem so laborious now. See you later!


	15. On Saturday

Love Isn't Accidental

Tsuki: To Yuki-Rin (if I can call you that) yes, Cross does like Angry Birds! XD Anyway, I'm working on this right after I posted the previous chapter. The idea thing still stands, so have fun leaving a review with your opinion, and thanks for those who have. ^^ It spawns ideas for me. Now this chapter isn't like the others in the fact that it doesn't center on Allen or Kanda, but another character. Have fun figuring it out!

Tai-chan: Not like it's that hard…With all those bi-

Tsuki: -glares- Shaddup.

Tai-chan: Well, I wouldn't have done that IF YOU HADN'T MADE ME WAIT FOR FOREVER! I NEED MY FIX, MAN!

Tsuki: 0.0" It's only been a couple days…

* * *

Darkness. That was all I knew, it was my world. I could hear sounds I couldn't decipher, and I tried to imitate them, but I failed to make any each and every time. I felt that my world was smooth and kept me inside, as if protecting me from something. I couldn't move much in my world, all I could do was squirm. Sometimes I felt my world turn, as if on its side, but then some wonderful force would put it back to how it was.

Sleep. It was what I spent most of my time doing and I dreamt of vivid blurs, splotches of color that I could never focus and reshape. Sleep, wonderful sleep. I think I'll do that now…

* * *

I awoke, alert. I was waiting, waiting for something that would change me and my world, or at least that's what it felt like. Then, it hit me. I started squirming furiously; desperately trying to escape something, something I somehow knew I didn't need anymore. My world was shaking with my squirms, but I didn't notice. My body was doing things I didn't even tell it to do. I was scared and the adrenaline fueled my movements even more. I was squirming harder, my world shook harder.

Cracks were appearing and bright white essences shone through. _Light. _I don't know how I knew what it was, but the light was so beautiful. I wanted to see more, so much more. I raged against my old world, searching for a new, more radiant one. Suddenly, the old world crumbled, as if admitting defeat and finally letting me go.

I shook the debris off of me, and squinted my eyes. It was so _bright._ There were so many new sights around me. I breathed and smelt fresh air. It was amazing. I heard one of those weird noises from before and turned around. I was looking at a beautiful creature. Her body was a warm, bright color like the ball above me. She looked super soft and I knew she would always be special to me. _Mama._ I lifted my little wings and quacked for the first time.

That day would bring me a lot of new information, like the fact I had to share Mama with my siblings who also came from her. It was fine, though, I had the same nice feeling with them as with Mama. I think it was the thing called 'love' Mama told us about. I'm still not sure.

* * *

It's been two months since I had escaped my shell and learned about the world. My brothers and sisters have grown bigger, but I remain about the same size and am still the bright yellow I was when I came out. I'm worried about it, but Mama says I'll grow into my adulthood. I hope she's right.

I look to my left and this creature was trying to hide in the grass. He looks like those humans Mama told us about, but he doesn't have one of those death machines. I looked at him carefully, ready to flee at any moment, but he was still. I turned around and heard a click. I faced him again and he was grinning, pointing a death machine at me. I screamed in horror as he shot, but I never felt the blow. I opened my little eyes and despair swallowed me whole.

Mama was dead on the ground, her body in front of mine and blood was seeping out of her chest. My beautiful Mama was gone…I looked at the human who was grinning, putting the machine away. He stood and walked towards Mama and me. I shouted angrily, with sorrow and hate filling my voice. He frowned at me and reached for Mama, but I bit his hand. He pulled it back with a shout and made noises I didn't understand. He stared at me cautiously, wondering how he was going to get to Mama. I yelled angrily at him again.

Weirdly, he stared at me with confusion on his face. He kept looking me up and down, as if I would somehow grow bigger. His eyes widened, and he looked sad. That's when I realized he had just figured out he killed my Mama and that I was still a baby that couldn't take care of itself.

He looked at Mama and then back to me. He looked at me with a wide-Mexican stare that was distinctly beaner and then ran away. He fucking _ran away. I can't believe I just got drive-byed by a guy who works at Taco bell and whose name is Paco._ I simply can't believe it. That stupid human shot Mama and then ran away… My Mama is dead for nothing but a human's stupid mistake. I shouted angrily again. The world would pay for Mama's and my injustice.

* * *

I hadn't seen most of my siblings since a month ago, when Mama died. I did see three of my sisters lying on the ground, also shot dead, being eaten by bigger animals. I think they were wolves, but I knew I couldn't try to save the now tainted bodies of my sisters. I would die and I had to live on for Mama and them. So I left the horrible scene.

I had sulked and cried for a week or two, but this only attracted a lot of predators, so I stopped and just kept it all inside. I don't feel sad anymore, more hollow than anything. Emptiness. I knew I had to live on, so that became my reason of living.

I lived in an abandoned farmhouse. It had faded blue paint, chips and cracks on the walls, but it was home. I found food easily, and the roof didn't leak, even though there were many storms in this area. I rolled around in hay when I was bored, explored the place since it was so big. I had only fully discovered the ground floor, but I knew there were at least four more.

Mice lived in the farmhouse with me and most were very unfriendly. The rest ignored me and went on with their lives. Cats lived here, chasing the unfriendly mice, but they left me alone. I heard them whispering to each other one day that I was too heartbreaking to go near since I just lived to live and no other reason at all. It made them really sad, but I don't blame them. I am pathetic.

Right now there was one of those bad storms outside again, but it was somehow…ominous. I could feel that something was going to happen tonight, but I didn't care. Instead I counted how many mice I saw. They seemed to feel it too, though. They were all frantic at first, but now they are hiding or sleeping in their holes in the walls. I was bored once again.

Claps of thunder started to boom in the sky and I heard extra booms and buzzing. The extra booms and buzzing got louder and louder, until I recognized the noise was from death machines. Lots of them. I felt overwhelming sadness reach me again and I looked towards the door of the farmhouse. Were they going to destroy my home again? Take away my safe place? If they were, I wasn't sure how I would take it. I wasn't sure if I could put myself back together again from breaking or even if I wanted to stay broken so that nothing could hurt me anymore.

Just like I thought, humans busted through the door, then slammed it back. Their backs were to the door and they were panting hard. They held their death machines loosely, and I just stared at them, sitting calmly right in the middle of the room a few feet away. There were three of them. The first, the one on the left was drenched from the rain, but it didn't degrade his bright orange hair that was almost red. He had bright red eyes and his hair was like a bowl around his head, although the front covered most of his eyes. The one in the middle had wavy, shaggy hair that was blackish purple. It reached his shoulders just barely. The last one had me intrigued. He had bright yellow hair and his was wavy too. It curled slightly at the tips, which reached a little past his ear. Bangs covered his eyes completely. He was yellow, just like me…

They looked up and noticed me for the first time since they came in a few minutes ago. The red-headed one raised an eyebrow and extended his arm, expecting me to flee. I stood my ground as the hand came closer and closer to my head.

"Ah, fuck! The little shit bit my hand! What the hell?" the red-headed one said. I was taught human language by an old goose that migrated hear every winter. His name was Reese.

"Seems the little chick is a feisty one, eh?" the purple one said as he chuckled. The red one glared at him and then at me. I puffed up with anger and quacked loudly at him.

"Yeah, he sure is. Little brat." The red one said. He called me a male! How dare he! I quacked louder, offended.

"I don't think the little chicken likes you calling it a boy, Lero." The purple one said. I quacked.

"And apparently she isn't a chicken." Lero said. I quacked, indignantly. These stupid humans!

"Well, I think you two are being stupid and little ducky here would agree with me. Now since ducky is a girl, and we don't speak duck, lets come up with a name to call her." The golden one said. I liked this one.

"Okay, Timcanpy. What about Hannah, Olive, or Beatrice?" Lero said. I shook my head.

"Looks like a no-go. What about Allie, Sara, or Ana?" the purple one said. I liked Allie.

"Hm, those are good suggestions, Tease. Today is Saturday, right?" Tim asked. The other two nodded. "Then I suggest Ama. It means 'born on Saturday'."

"Sure, it's cool. Does she like it though?" Tease said, pointing to me. I did like it, so I nodded my head. I quacked happily and waddled over to Tim. He sat down against the door and put me in his lap.

"Looks like you have some competition, Tease." Lero said as Tease stared down at me as if to size me up. He started to chuckle.

"Nah, she'll grow up and then be all plain and stuff. Pfft, no one can compete with me for Tim." Tease said as he flipped his hair. How dare he! I am much cuter and I am grown! My brilliant feathers out do his dry locks any day!

"Oh crap, Tease. Looks like Ama here is calling you out." Lero said. I swelled my chest with confidence. I knew I could win any challenge from this human.

"Looks like you were wrong, Tease. Ama is some tough competition." Tim said as he laughed. He turned to me and I could finally see his eyes poking through his hair, like sunrise. They were filled with mirth.

"Right. Anyway, what are you gonna do with her? You gonna take her with you, Tim?" Lero said. Tim looked at me and questioned with his eyes. I nodded and a wide grin broke out on his face. That was the day I first visited Tim's home and met Allen and Cross. Allen, reminding me of my Mama with her love and care for me, became like a motherly figure. Cross became a guardian when Allen and Tim weren't around, and he usually threw me around to get things for him…

Presently, I live with Allen again and her mate Kanda. They make a good pair and will have cute offspring. My journey has been long, but fruitful for now my winnings in this life outweigh my losses.

* * *

Tsuki: Me and Tai-chan laughed our asses off when I first read the mama dying thing to Tai-chan. She said it was the ghettoist thing ever, especially when the sisters died. God, we almost died laughing. Now you know why Ama is kinda biased towards Mexicans. XD

Tai-chan: No offense to Mexicans, but we just had pick on _somebody._

Tsuki: Anyway, R&R guys!


	16. Intertwined

Love Isn't Accidental

Tsuki: Hey. I know that it's literally been months, but between the virus waves on my old laptop (the one I am using now is my mom's which we got a little while back) and the lack of inspiration, I was in a rut. This isn't even the first time I tried to write this chapter. I had half of it done and I go away for just a little while and my laptop shuts down. I turned it back on and was hoping for the document to have been saved. It wasn't.

Fuck.

So in my grand act of kindness, I rewrote the chapter that you're reading now. Have fun. Sorry if my style isn't exactly the same anymore. Oh, and this is the long awaited last chapter of LIA. It's not because I lack interest in the story anymore, but because there was nothing else to do. The Noah's were dealt with, Allen put Cross in his place, and well…blah. So, yea. Thanks for all the patience, though. You guys are amazing and I'm so surprised I got so many reviews. ^o^/

* * *

Kanda closed the door with a sigh. Allen was upstairs, in whatever room struck her fancy as her feathered friend's new duck cave. Heh, duck cave…

Kanda briefly imagined Ama sliding a pole wearing a batman costume with a chorus of 'Batman' in the background. The thought stuck a smile on his face as he strode to the kitchen for a glass of water. As his finger ghosted the rim of the glass in slow, lazy circles, his mind went back to the ponderings he had had in the silent car ride home.

Kanda could never before have imagined himself finding a 'special someone' as everyone else said he would. He just couldn't see it when many couples broke up in such short times. If they had liked each other enough to start something, what horrible things had they discovered about each other in a week's time to make it break off? Love seemed like such a fake thing in this fickle, little world. But, here in Kanda's XS heart, was a tiny bud of emotion slowly growing for the oddity known as Allen walker. It couldn't be labeled as anything other than a pure felt liking. It was too short of a time for the bud to grow into love, but perhaps with the strengthening of the newly made relationship, it would. God, when did he become such a sap? Next thing he knows he be spouting poetry! With a snort, Kanda washed his glass and went upstairs.

He saw Allen come out of her room and saw that she had changed into more comfortable clothing. She wore a bright green tank top with fluffy black shorts. She paused when she looked at him and then smiled nervously.

"Hey, Kanda. I know that this is quite forward but, could I sleep with you tonight?" Allen asked. Kanda raised an eyebrow.

"When I say sleep, I mean _sleep_." Allen flushed as dirty thoughts crossed her mind. Kanda smirked.

"What _else_ would we do? Hm?" Kanda teased. Allen's face became a shade darker.

"Pervert."

"Really? I don't remember any lewd comments coming out of this mouth. Of course, my memory could be failing because I've magically contracted Alzheimer's in the last twenty seconds." Kanda snorted. Allen pouted, the cuteness almost menacing. She huffed and gave him a look. He rolled his eyes and opened the door to his room.

"In you go, princess." He bowed.

"You know, I'm kind of impressed right now. And not because of your pseudo manners. I'm amazed that you haven't cursed since we got home and actually have a vocabulary. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were a druggie and you're so irritated all the time because you need a new fix. For all I know, you could've gotten one while you were downstairs…" Allen mocked. Kanda became stiff all of a sudden and Allen's eyes widened.

"Oh, dear god. It was true? Jesus…Kanda I'll help you go to rehab, if you're willing and drag you if you're not. Lavi started you on this, didn't he? Oh, I bet he did. I'll kill him the next time I see that conniving son of a gun and- are you _laughing_?" Kanda was bent over, holding his stomach and he swore he had never laughed harder.

"Me? A druggie? Allen, if I was, not that I'd be in any fucking universe, don't you think you would of caught me by now? We live together. And why the hell would you think Lavi got me on it?" Kanda smirked. His face started to hurt.

"Well, I've never caught you masturbating and I don't think any man above 14 doesn't do it. And I wouldn't be surprised if Lavi was a secret druggie or even drug dealer. Sometimes he's just batshit crazy!" Allen said. Kanda shook his head and pulled her inside. The door closed with a soft _thump_.

* * *

Knocks broke the peaceful silence of the morning and Lavi was getting quite irritated. He had been knocking on the stupid door for fifteen minutes. Those were precious moments he would never get back! _Lord knows_ he could have spent that time doing something productive- like finishing that godforsaken _Kirby_ game he had lying around somewhere near the blender. Fucking King Deedee; why was his hammer so powerful? Grumbling about the size of the hammer and 'making up for something else', Lavi knocked again. He stomped his foot and went around to the side of the house. Spying that the kitchen window was unlocked, he grinned.

"Karma, you are a bitchin' mistress!" Lavi cried giddily.

He quickly scaled the wall and snuck into the house, mentally complementing himself on how ninja he was. Careful not to break any dishes, he didn't want to owe money to Allen- dear god have mercy on those poor souls that do, he looked around the kitchen. He had never been in Kanda's house before and never so much as got a glimpse of the inside. He never really cared for why because the insatiable hunger of needing to know over powered that one-legged street cat named curiosity. It had died far too many times to leave the embrace of death unscathed, Lavi mused as he sneaked upstairs. After what felt like eternity of searching through rooms he had finally come to the long awaited door. Slowly he opened it, keeping in mind of his ninja stealth that was soon thrown out the window.

"Well, Holy Shit."

* * *

It seemed like the magic words had been spoken and Kanda rose from his slumber like he was possessed. Kanda slowly turned his head and his eyes were like hot pokers, glossed over with a promise of burning pain. Still, provocation was in Lavi's blood and it reared its retarded head around in these most unfortunate of moments.

"So how many homeruns were there last night? Always knew you were good at sports, even if you hate them; especially those that need stamina, eh Yuu_?_" Lavi wiggled his eyebrows internally knowing he was damned at that very second according to how Kanda's glare grew even more vicious.

Kanda rose from the bed with a flick of the wrist, simultaneously covering Allen as she shivered at the loss of body heat and pouncing on the mortified ginger, starting to choke the life out of the man. Apparently, the blanket wasn't enough because a few moments later Allen awoke with a grumble. A shriek, a crash, and a gurgle later, the trio found themselves sprawled on the floor.

"Kanda! What. The. Hell? Why did I wake up to that of all things?" Allen shouted. Kanda glared at the ginger who was seemingly coughing up a lung on his carpet. He'd have to disinfect that area later if he was ever to step inside his room ever again.

"That thing over there is in our house! Do you remember letting him in? Cause I sure as hell don't remember giving him the license to creep around our _while we were sleeping_. If that isn't enough reason to beat his ass, I don't know if this world is suited to bear the honor of me inhabiting it." Kanda scowled. Lavi, finally having regained the ability to breathe properly, grinned weakly.

"The sex was that great, huh?" Lavi chuckled. Allen's emotions flitted across her face like a teacher's slide show; embarrassment, shock, fury, and finally, an eery calm.

"Kanda, you shouldn't have choked him-"

"What the fu-"

"In your face, Yuu!"

"-it would be letting him off to easy." Allen finished with a blank expression. Kanda grinned like a madman getting candy made from children's hearts and Lavi paled.

"Allen, hun, what are you saying? You love me! I got you away from Tyki, remember? Babe, don't do this to me!" Lavi cried. Allen scowled, it was a look unsuited for her usually pleasant face.

"I swear to god, Kanda, if you so much as leave ashes left I will deal with this problem personally."

"That's all I needed to hear."

And with that, like hunting dogs being unleashed, Kanda became a murderer that day. Police were still stupefied how Lavi seemed to disappear; even years after the case went cold as Kanda was decreed innocent.

Or not.

Allen supposed that was wishful thinking. What really happened was that Lavi's legs were broken, he was bruised all over and a small metal pipe somehow found itself snuggling his anal walls even though his pants were on during the entire brawl. Sadly, he recovered months later and didn't learn his lesson. Thankfully, the couple quite enjoyed beating the shit out of rabbits. Literally.

* * *

Tsuki: I know this was probably no real ending at all for you people, but at least you got a little closure, right? Eh, whatever. Seriously, though, you guys have been AMAZING to me. I feel like this fic didn't nearly live up to its potential, but I don't have the heart to rewrite all those goddamn chapters. Ugh. Well, at least my first multi-chap wasn't a complete fail. See you guys later!


End file.
